Fairy Tail: The Tale of the King
by Hikaru Kurosaki
Summary: Hiko Mihawk is Erza Scarlet's partner and best friend. This is the story of him and how he helps Fairy Tail in the tough times to come. OC/Erza will progress during the story , OC/Lucy will be obvious , possible OC/Mira and OC/Cana. There will be lemons.
1. Titania and the King

**Fairy Tail: Tale of the "King"**

Team Natsu had just returned from their mission of retrieving the book, Daybreak. Natsu, Happy and Fairy Tail's New Recruit and Celestial Mage, Lucy were taking a shortcut to Magnolia through a forest when they ran into Gray who also returned from a mission.

"We have to hurry back to Fairy Tail." Said Gray looking like he had to haul ass. Team Natsu looked at him with confused expressions.

"Why are you in such a rush, pervert?" Natsu asked.

"….Erza's coming soon." Replied Gray. Team Natsu excluding Lucy suddenly screamed in panic and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Wh-what's wrong? Why are you guys so scared of this Erza?" asked Lucy with a curious look in her eye mixed with a bit of fear at what a terrifying person Erza must be to have scared them all to near death. At her question, they began to go on about the terrifying temper and power of the most powerful female Mage in the guild.

"Y'know what this means, right? That Hiko'll be coming back, too." Said Gray with a dreadful expression. Aaaand then Natsu and Happy began to panic once again, so Lucy decided to ask once more.

"H-He's a terrifying demon. If anybody in the guild messes around, he tears them limb from limb. And he does it with a smile on his face which is the only time he is seen smiling." Said Happy.

"When he gets angry, its just as terrifying as it is with Erza, but when the two of them are angry. Its so bad I want to kill myself." Natsu and Gray both said with looks of terror. At that moment, the dust picked up around them at blinding speeds impairing their vision, but they then heard Happy cry out. When the dust cleared, they realized Happy was gone.

"Happy!" Screamed Natsu.

_With Happy_

Happy was now tied to a stick held by two other sticks over a soon-to-be lit fire. He was surrounded by quite a few men with malicious grins on their faces.

"Hehehe…..I can't wait for this Cat Stew" said one of the men. Happy squirmed around as if he were terrified from the talk of how they wanted to eat him.

"Yes…yes…it's good that you're terrified before you die..hehehehehe." said another member.

"No, it's not that I'm scared. I have to use the bathroom. ." said Happy. "If you don't let me do my business, I won't taste good." The men just ignored him and continued with making a fire on a separate stick held by one of the men. After succeeding, the man slowly made his way to Happy about to set the sticks under him on fire with his torch, however, there was one thing stopping him.

Gray's foot in his jaw.

The kick sent him flying into one of his allies, sending them both crashing into the ground. Natsu shot from a cliff, yelling at the top of his lungs while punching through another group of guys. They continued to beat down the guys and tied them to a tree while Lucy untied Happy.

"Wow….." said Lucy as she saw the two not even looking winded from their fight.

"L-Lullaby." One of the tied up men said before a large shadow in the form of a hand stretched out underneath all of them and they suddenly disappeared as a figure in white blurred in and out of the area.

"H-huh? Who was that?" exclaimed Natsu as the other members of the team looked just as shocked.

"I don't know….but what I DO know is whoever saved them has exceptional speed." Said Gray. And with that, they left to go back to Fairy Tail.

_At Fairy Tail_

"Can we get 4 more beers over here, Mirajane?" yelled one of the members.

"Comiiiinng." Sang Mirajane as she held a tray with four tall glasses filled high with beer. It was then an older member of the group with a pipe in his mouth began to flirt with Mirajane.

"So Mirajane, when are we going on that date?" asked Wakaba. Levy scowled at his advances and scolded him for it. "Oh would you just quit it?"

"I wish I could, Wakaba, but…"Mirajane stopped as a Pinkish-Purple Magic circle appeared and she transformed into a fat woman with too much make-up. "..sweetie, aren't you already married?" she asked with a smile.

Wakaba jumped up in surprise at seeing Mirajane transform into his wife. "O-oh don't do that, sweet Mirajane!" said Wakaba now down, knowing his chances were crushed.

Cana and Macao shook their heads as Cana muttered "I wish I could drink in peace for once…" she continued to sip some of her beer. Macao narrowed his eyes toward her "You drink waaaayyy too much."

Natsu and Lucy were at their table complaining about wanting a job and the 200,000,000 jewels they, they being Natsu, declined. Happy, on the other hand, was happily enjoying some fish.

"If I don't find a job soon, I won't be able to pay next month's rent!"exclaimed Lucy as she went over to the mission board. Mirajane walked over to her.

"If you're interested in any of them then you can just tell me." Said Mirajane with a smile as she taught Lucy about the Guilds and Dark Guilds.

Natsu and Happy then came up from behind Lucy "Choose our next mission for us, Lucy."

"I feel sorry for her that she has to be teamed up with a sick pervert like him." Said Gray.

"Wear a shirt, Gray." Said Cana without looking up. Gray screamed in surprise as he noticed he was just in his boxers. Natsu then attacked Gray and so started their fight. Then suddenly, the doors to the guild slammed open revealing Loke who was panting.

"Trouble's coming, guys! It's Erza and Hiko….they're coming." Said Loke with a solemn expression as the guild became silent in an instant before they erupted into cries of panic.

"Are they the same people Natsu and Gray were talking about earlier?" asked Lucy. Mirajane just smiled the same sweet smile she always had on which seemed to stay the worries Lucy had about the terrifying duo.

"Yes, they're most formidable wizards in the guild, alone and even stronger together. They are truly terrifying." Said Mirajane still with a smile on her face which caused Lucy to sweatdrop.

Footsteps that were extremely audible were heard coming closer and closer toward the guildhouse. Shadows of an armored figure carrying a gargantuan object which looked like a claw or fang on their shoulders while keeping it there with one arm next to another figure taller than the previous one carrying two katanas on their hip resting an arm on them were both seen growing larger and larger as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

"Those are definitely their footsteps." Said Wakaba looking unnerved.

"They're almost here." Said Macao.

"Wow. What a reaction! I can almost imagine what they look like" said Lucy as she imagined two silhouettes of giant, humanoid demons towering over several mountains crushed them with their foots while breathing fire and causing havoc. "Ahhh! So scary T.T" screamed Lucy with both hands on her face as anime tearfalls ran from her eyes.

The camera then shows the ground as two sets of feet in boots making their way into the guild. Their entire bodies were shown as sunlight shined brightly behind them, obscuring everyone from seeing them as anything more than silhouettes. Then the figure carrying the large fang slammed unshouldered it, slamming it into the ground and as if on cue, their appearances were revealed. The figure with their hand on the fang was a beautiful woman with long scarlet, red hair, brown eyes fixed in a stern glare wearing Heart Kreuz upper body armor, a blue skirt and black boots, the sight of her caused many males including Loke and Wakaba to grin lecherously, but soon stopped when they remembered who they were dealing with. Next to her was an equally handsome man with medium length, wavy black hair wearing a white samurai gi with intricate designs with black boots(imagine Kyoshiro Mibu's looks from Samurai Deeper Kyo and Ryuma's clothing in the Thriller Bark arc in One Piece). His first katana had a black hilt with a white diamond design on it, a gold flower-shaped guard. The sheath is also black decorated with red, circular designs along the side of it. His second katana had a dark brown hilt with a gold grip in the middle, a circular guard with the corners missing and a pure red sheath. However, his most striking features are his strangely colored, sharp, predatory and cold yellow eyes that resembled a hawk's. At the sight of Hiko, women such as Cana, Levy, Mirajane and even Lucy blushed despite Lucy also being a bit terrified of his eyes which were fixed in the same expression as Erza's were. However, the guys looked at him with pure terror and dread.

"Wow…" Said Lucy. Erza looked toward Mirajane.

"Has the master gone out, Mirajane?"

"Welcome back, Erza. And yes, the master went to a meeting." Replied Mirajane.

"Mira, it's a pleasure to see you again." Said Hiko in a rich, baritone voice which spoke with much softer feelings than the ones his expression portrayed though it was mixed with a flirting tone and cheeky smirk. Mirajane's blush deepened at his words while the other girls were torn between rolling their eyes and chuckling in amusement. Lucy was also blushing deeper at the sound of his voice which seemed to have a magnetic, chilling, and a very charged, flirtatious effect as well as from when her eyes trailed down to the opening in his gi which revealed some of his well-toned, chisled chest.

'_I-I'm not under one of those Charm spells, am I? Like the one that Salamander impersonator had…'_ thought Lucy, but she could not spot any rings or other trinkets on him besides his clothing and sword.

Mirajane opened her mouth to reply "Y-yes, H-Hiko-kun. I'm glad you've returned safe and sound from another dangerous mission." She said with a slight stutter before she composed herself. Lucy was rather at a loss for words because it looked to her as if Mirajane was trying to school her features and remain composed as she did with the other members that flirted with her but it seemed Hiko's more exciting and charming nature was throwing her off guard. Fortunately for Mirajane's sake, two of the lesser known members near the two spoke up.

"M-M-Miss Erza, what's that you have there with you?" they asked with fear laced in their words.

Erza blinked before realizing they meant the object she was carrying, as if it weren't all that important.

"Oh this? This is the horn of the monster Hiko and I defeated. The townspeople decorated it and gave it to us as a souvenir….Got a problem with it?" asked Erza as she slightly turned towards them.

"Oh no no no no no!"they said as they waved their hands franticly. Then they felt an ominous presence and aura coming from Hiko's katanas. It was strange and prominent enough for their curiosity to be peaked.

"Hey Hiko," one started as they felt a little more at ease with Hiko as they didn't take him as seriously because he had a rather infamous reputation for narcolepsy, fun-loving, goofy tendencies and overall laziness even sometimes partaking in the chaos of the guild's activities but when Erza was around and in her disciplinarian mode, he cleaned up his act a little more to back her up. "what's up with your swords? They feel…..evil?" they asked again.

"Heh, they are katanas I found during the mission. These are legendary Meito swords, meaning the craftsmanship is far above the quality of any typical weapon, mundane or magical. However, these two happen to be 'problem children', in fact, the red sheathed katana, Shodai Kitetsu, is the first katana in a line of cursed swords which is said to have brought death upon all of its wielders." Said Hiko as if he were talking about the weather causing most people, but Erza to sweatdrop.

"S-so why do you have it? Won't you die" the other asked, as the other members around that decided to listen were unnerved not because they believed in the curse per se, even though some were less skeptical, but they were interested why he would wield a sword with such a bad reputation.

"Well this is me we're talkin' about here. How could I pass the opportunity to wield such an awesome blade? It's only fitting an equally awesome master wield it, dont'cha think?" he said blatantly arrogantly with a matching grin that caused everyone in earshot to roll their eyes in annoyance at his attitude while Hiko simply laughed in spite of it. However, some of the members were sporting slight smirks as if they weren't buying Hiko's bragging. "And also... I wanted to test my luck against this curse and see if I was fated to die by this blade…or master it." Said Hiko. This caused many of the lesser-known girl members as well as Lucy and Levy to blush with hearts in their eyes as they thought of how brave and cool he was while Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Bisca, and Laki rolled their eyes at him along with the guys though they slightly envied his cool line just then.  
>"If I'm lucky, the curse will be changed to whoever faces against me while wielding this blade will die." Said Hiko with some slight blood lust leaking out, unnerving them because of how he began to appear as this blood thirsty killer so suddenly, but Erza and Mirajane as they all knew the two words he was thinking, but didn't say. '<em>Will die horrible deaths, he means.' <em>They all thought. After that, people started to ponder whether the two knew about Macao's run in with the monsters on Mt. Hakobi.

"Aww great, now I'm as good as dead." Muttered Macao.

"They're far from what I imagined…"said Lucy.

"Alright now listen up!" said Erza with her glare becoming even more terrifying which caused everyone to straighten up as she began to talk. "I've been hearing a lot of rumors while we were gone that some wizards from Fairy Tail keep getting into trouble. Now, our master might forgive your mess ups, but I will not. Cana!" Cana suddenly stopped guzzling a large barrel of beer while on her back with both legs wrapped around it and she sat up. "Stop drinking in such an unlady-like manner."

"Vijeeter, take your dancing outside!" said Hiko as said-wizard/dancer stopped dancing immediately.

"Wakaba, stop dropping ash onto the tables!" scolded Erza. And this continued for quite some time.

"Macao….." the two both yelled out. Macao looked at them with slight fear and in anticipation for what they might scold him for. However, they just kept staring at him which scared him even more.

"Please say something…" said Macao. The two sighed in disappointment.

"We'll let you slide for now." Said Erza.

"For all of your sakes, we'll stop talking." Said Hiko. Mirajane giggled as she whispered in a tone only Lucy could hear "I think you said enough already." While Lucy looked creeped out as she asked.

"Are they the guild disciplinarians?"

"That's just how they are!" exclaimed Happy.

"Well, they're pretty strict, but they don't look all that threatening." Said Lucy. "So why are they so afraid of them? I mean I know Hiko is kind of blood thirsty, but he seems to have it controlled and acts pretty decent and Erza doesn't even look scary if you don't count the stern glares." She continued to say.

"So where are Natsu and Gray?" asked Hiko. And the said-duo who were previously in a fight were now extremely close with arms around the other while holding hands with their free arms. They had painstakingly obvious forced smiles.

"He-hey guys, Gray and I were just being good and not fighting." Said Natsu in a happy tone with a subtext of fear and nausea from acting so chummy with his rival.

"I see. It's good to know that while you may have had your differences, you've become the best of friends now." Said Erza with her arms crossed under her sizeable chest.

"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far…"said the two simultaneously as Hiko smirked knowing Erza was fully aware of their dislike of their current position and that they were most likely in a fight before they entered.

"I've never seen Natsu act this way!" said Lucy sounding astonished.

"Oh that's because Natsu once challenged them both to a duel and they individually beat him to a pulp. The same thing happened with Gray. Natsu and Gray then thought they could win if they teamed up and they still got beat by them solo for both Erza and Hiko. Then Erza and Hiko also decided to team up the last time they got challenged….needless to say, they started to wise up about challenging those two recklessly." Said Mirajane. "Erza also beat up Gray when she caught him walking around naked" said Macao with a grin. "And when Loke tried flirting with her. Hiko beat them up after for indecency and for trying to put the moves on his closest friend respectively." Said Cana with a grin matching Macao's.

"Natsu! Gray!" called Erza. Said-wizards gave their attention to the armored wizard as she spoke.

"I have a very important favor to ask of you. I know this matter should be decided by the master, but since he is not here and because of the urgency of the matter, I'll have to deal with it myself." She said.

"We need your assistance on this mission we will be taking." Said Hiko. The other wizards began to talk amongst themselves at the prospect of the four wizards teaming up for a mission.

'_So I'm in the same team as him?' _thought Natsu as he looked at Gray with a glare.

'_We're on the same team now, huh..'_ thought Gray as he looked back with a glare of his own.

"You get some rest as we will be leaving early in the morning as to not lose any more time." Said Erza.

"Erza, Hiko, Natsu and Gray… I never thought those 4 would be working together." Said Mirajane. "They could be…..the very best team Fairy Tail's ever had." She said.

_Next Day at the Train Station_

"WHY DID I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH YOU?" yelled Natsu.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME! IF ERZA AND HIKO WANTED HELP, THEY SHOULD'VE JUST ASKED ME!" Gray yelled back.

"FINE WITH ME! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO GO ON THIS STUPID MISSION ANYWAY!" Natsu exclaimed.

The two wizards' argument caused a commotion which caused people to stare at them as they argued. Lucy, on the other hand, was sighing while sitting on a bench with Plue in her lap and Happy sitting beside her eating fish.

"Why did I get tagged along?" Lucy muttered with a sigh as she watched them argue.

_Flashback_

"_Natsu and Gray will be fighting whenever Erza isn't looking. Hiko doesn't really much care for their arguing unless they are doing it at important times. So, it's your job to make sure they don't kill each other, okay? ^_^" said Mirajane as she got some more beer for the guild members._

_Flashback End_

"You aren't really stopping them.." said Happy as he continued to chew on his fish while Lucy replied with her head hung.

"I know..."

"So are we all ready?" asked Erza as she walked towards the group with Hiko as she dragged a large amount of luggage tied to a cart with a rope. Lucy sweatdropped at the amount. Natsu and Gray immediately were in the position they greeted Erza and Hiko with when they returned which caused the two to smile.

"It's good to see you two are getting along." said Hiko with a smirk which caused Natsu and Gray to let loose a string of curses aimed at the samurai with their gazes, which they knew he wouldn't respond to violently as he was considered more lenient. The object of their hatred turned to Lucy as did Erza.

"Miss, I believe I saw you yesterday in the lounge when Erza and I returned." said Hiko as he smiled a warm smile that Lucy found contagious.

"Y-ye-, yes sir. I'm L-Lucy the new re-re-recruit." Lucy replied."M-Miss Mira suggested I come along." she added.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm glad we'll be having the help of the talented new recruit who defeated one of the gorilla mercenaries of with a single finger."said Erza with a welcoming smile. This seemed to put Lucy at ease even if the information Erza had was untrue and she began to look more confident in their presence.

"Erza! Hiko! I have one condition before I go on that train with you two." said Natsu.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Hiko. Natsu's lips stretched into an evil grin as he bawled his hand into a fist.

"You have to beat me first before I agree to joining you in combat."stated Natsu.

"Are you crazy?" Gray exclaimed.

"This won't be like last time. This time I'm much stronger and she'll know it!" he said.

"Hmmm I'm sure you have gotten stronger."said Hiko. This caused Natsu to grin wider

"And honestly, I'm not sure if we can match your new strength now." said Erza. If Natsu grinned anymore, everyone was sure his face would split in half.

"But sure..."they both said as some of their hair fell into one of their eyes, covering Hiko's left eye and Erza's right as a sinister glint is seen reflecting off of their eyes especially Hiko's as they both smirked. "we'll take you on..." at that Hiko's smirk became a slightly manic grin which Lucy didn't find at all unattractive or creepy. In fact..she was kind of turned on. Natsu became enveloped in his own fire as he shouted into the air.

"ALRIIIIIIGHT! LET'S DO THIS! YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN!" shouted Natsu with much vigor.

_Timeskip to Boarding the Train_

All 5 of them including Happy and Plue were in a booth. Lucy, Hiko and Erza sat on one side looking peaceful except for Lucy as she glanced worriedly at Natsu who was sitting on the other side next to Gray as he was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Idiot. I warned him not to challenge them. He should learn when to quit challenging people."said Gray.

"Yeah, but I kinda feel sorry for him, y'know?" said Lucy.

"Come here, Natsu. Sit next to me."said Erza. Lucy felt a bit offended as she and Hiko moved to Natsu's spot and they pushed Natsu to theirs.

"There, there. Now get some sleep, Natsu."said Erza.

"Oka-AGH!"He was cutoff when the wind was knocked right out of him when Erza's punched him in the gut, knocking him out which caused his head to fall in her lap.

"There. That should get him through the ride."said Erza, not even giving thought to her methods.

"So Erza...what exactly is this mission about, anyway?"asked Gray and at that, the emotion in the booth went from playful to serious real fast.

"Ah yes. You see this mission is about a Dark Guild known as Eisenwald and their scheme which involves a magical tool known as "Lullaby"." said Erza which caused Lucy, Gray and Happy's eyes to widen in shock.

"Lullaby?"they all exclaimed. "We heard that name when a couple of thieves kidnapped Happy." said Lucy.

_Meanwhile at Eisenwald's Guild House_

A dark building surrounded by dead looking plant-life and a gloomy sky is seen. Inside it are the men who were defeated by Natsu and Gray after they attempted to kill and eat Happy.

"Boss, Kageyama contacted us and said he got the instrument we need for our revenge."said one of the men.

"Ah...that is good. This is the perfect time to strike while those old guild masters are off to their meeting."said a silhouette carrying a scythe before turning it's head toward the people showing himself to be Erigor.

_Back with the Team_

"So the men you met claimed they were from Eisenwald..."said Hiko.

"Well not exactly, but they did mention something about the Lullaby."said Gray.

"I see. They probably were attempting to escape their guild because they didn't agree with the plan." said Erza.

"So, the plan has a lot to do with this Lullaby thing, does it?" asked Lucy.

"Looks like it. And the giant shadow you saw was probably one of Eisenwald's main forces who captured them to make sure their plan didn't leak out."stated Hiko.

"But what could their plan be?" asked Lucy.

"There's something I must tell you. Hiko and I had heard some information of a Dark Guild plotting some scheme during our time in a bar where wizards gather after we had finished our previous mission."said Erza.

_Flashback_

_Hiko and Erza are seen sitting on stools holding tall glasses of beer in their hands as they hear a particularly interesting conversation being had between a particularly loud bunch of men. _

"_Hey barkeep! We need a refill!"said one of them._

"_Shut the hell up! You're starting to get on my nerves." said another one of the men to the one who yelled. "So we find the Lullaby's location huh? But we couldn't get the damn seal open."said the same man. _

_"Relax, I got it all under control."said a man with black hair tied in a spiky not, reminiscent of a pineapple top wearing a white jacket. "Just tell boss Erigor I'll have the Lullaby in three days time." and with that the man left._

_Flashback End_

"Lullaby...like what we sing to make children fall asleep."said Lucy.

"Yes. And if it has a seal then it must contain a very potent and powerful spell." said Erza.

"Back then, we didn't know who they were or why they mentioned Erigor."said Hiko "Erigor...the most powerful wizard Eisenwald's ever had. He was known as the "Shinigami" because he only accepted assassination jobs."

"He kills people!"screamed Lucy.

"We all know assassination jobs were deemed forbidden by the Council, but because of Eisenwald's greed for money they continued to take them and eventually were expelled from the League of Guilds by the Council. However, they continued to do more dark crimes to this very day."said Erza. Lucy's legs were shaking as she looked scared for her life.

"M-Maybe I should've stayed home.."said Lucy, but then she stopped shaking as a warm, calloused hand touched her shoulder and when she looked to see who it belonged to, she saw Hiko smiling at her.

"Don't sweat it. Even if you feel a bit overwhelmed with Erigor, I'm sure the rest of his guild will be cakewalk for you. Just do what you can do, nothing more if you can't, nothing less." said Hiko and Lucy nodded with a starstruck look. _'Heh...she looks kind of cute like that' _thought Hiko.

_During Lunch_

Lucy took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed before asking a question "So Miss Erza, Mister Hiko, what kinds of Magic do you two use?"

"No need to be so formal, just call me Hiko/Erza."the two replied.

"Oh, these two have really beautiful Magic."said Happy.

"It makes their enemies' blood splatter."Happy said with a smile which caused Lucy to sweatdrop.

"And what about yourself, Lucy? I'm quite curious to know what type of Magic a pretty girl like you uses."said Hiko with his amber colored gaze which looked gold in the sunlight piercing into her own with a level of focus and sensuality that shook her to her core in a way that she suddenly felt a degree of discomfort and self-consciousness due to his scrutiny but because of this state, her nerves felt super charged. His lips were set in a blatantly suppressed cheeky smirk with a hint of faux innocence she could see clearly to mask the teasing that annoyed her because it seemed like he was enjoying her nervousness. Despite this, Lucy couldn't help it as she blushed slightly.

"Stop flirting with the poor girl, Hiko. Can't you tell she is too good for you?" Erza said with an uncharacteristic joking smirk. Hiko, without taking his eyes off of Lucy, simply grinned and flipped his partner off.

"I use Celestial Gate Spirit Keys."she replied after taking a deep breath to calm herself, thanking Erza a million times over for the break in self-awareness she was experiencing by being focused on Hiko being focused on her.

"Oh those mages are interesting."said Hiko, not relenting the degree of his focus though genuine interest and wonder replaced most of the lust and seductive aura of his presence.

"You think so?"said Lucy looking happy someone appreciated her Magic.

"But Gray's powers are cooler."said Hiko in a jokingly disinterested manner as Lucy found herself shooting an equally playful smile of her own as she lightly slapped the exposed part of his arm that had his dark blue Fairy Tail stamp in between his shoulder plate and gauntlet. She let her hand linger for a couple moments longer than a usual slap, which really did nothing to help her already charged nerves.

"Oh really?" she replied before looking over at Gray.

"Cool is right."said Gray as he made a fist and placed it on his open palm as frost began to form and when he moved his fist away, the Fairy Tail emblem was made out of ice. "It's called Ice Make." Gray said as Lucy looked on in awe.

_At Oni Bas Station_

Hiko, Lucy, Gray and Erza were seen walking out of the train. Hiko then walked up, keeping up in pace with Erza.

"You think those Eisenwald wizards are still here?" asked Hiko as he looked at Erza. She turned her gaze toward him.

"I have no idea...but I intended to find out." she said as Hiko nodded. "I got your back"said Hiko with a grin that made Erza smile back, a kind of smile that Gray had never seen on her face which bewildered him, but he always knew these two were close as they even joined the guild together. At that moment, Lucy then remembered something.

"Where's Natsu?" and then it dawned on everybody that they left him on the train when they were so engrossed in finding Eisenwald. As they turned,, they saw the train leaving. "...Aw sh-" they were cutoff by the moving onto the next scene.

_With Natsu_

Natsu was sitting as he was slowly recovering from his motion sickness and from the beatdown courtesy of Hiko and Erza then Erza again. Kageyama made his way over to Natsu.

"Ah, so you're from Fairy Tail, are you?"said Kageyama. "One of the legally recognized guilds, I envy you, but..."He stopped to slam his foot on Natsu's face "being a part of a legally recognized guild doesn't mean much, now does it, Fairy-boy?" he said as Natsu then became angry and swung at him with flame-covered fists, but Kageyama jumped back to dodge.

"Whoa there, easy with those flames. You could hurt somebody with those."said Kageyama with a smirk. The flames dissipated and Kageyama smirked wider.

"Aww is that all you got? Here, let me show you REAL power."he said as a dark purple magic circle appeared under his feet and many tendrils of shadows slammed into Natsu's chin sending him flying into the air and slamming into the ground.

"And THAT'S how you show-off."said Kageyama with a sneer as the tendrils of shadows positioned around ready to strike again. The train stopped suddenly causing Kageyama to lose balance, making him drop a sinister looking flute with the head of a skull with three eye sockets: two regular ones and one in its forehead.

_With the Rest of the Team_

Erza is seen with her hand on a pulled lever which seemed to have stopped the train in its tracks. An employee of the station began to scold her.

"Now look here, you can't just pull the emergency lever like that!" he said.

"My friend was still on the train." Erza replied.

"But that's against procedure!"said the man.

"Look what's done is done, can you please retrieve our friend for us?"Hiko asked.

"And take our luggage to the nearest hotel, will you?"said Erza.

"What? Why are you telling me that?" he continued to bicker with Erza as the other members of the team sweatdropped.

_Back with Natsu_

Natsu looked at the flute wondering what it was before seeing Kageyama and grinning as he stood up, all better now that the train stopped moving.

"Heh, now I'm all revved up and ready to fight!" Natsu said as he slammed his fists together causing a fiery colored magic circle appeared and his fists caught on fire as he launched at Kageyama. Kageyama looked startled and desperately had the tendrils of shadow to cover for him. Natsu threw a fiery punch and the train exploded causing smoke to envelope the cart.

Once the smoke cleared, it showed Kageyama a good distance away from where he once was, at the end of the cart actually with a scorched chin as everything else there was completely destroyed.

"Agh...you damn maggot!"said Kageyama as he held his face in pain.

"Heh...that was just the practice punch."said Natsu as he rose his fist, but was stopped from doing anything else as a voice over the intercom spoke

"Excuse the sudden stopping of the train. We will now resume towards our next destination." Natsu cursed "Shit, I gotta get out of here." He grabbed his bags, but then Kageyama stood up. "You won't get away, you bastard. Not after hitting a member of Eisenwald."

"Tch, who cares if you're from Eisenwald, you had it coming when you said those shitty things about my guild. If you wanna throw down then come outside." at that moment, the train started moving and Natsu quickly put a hand to his mouth looking sick as he hurried over to one of the holes made by his attack.

Erza is seen riding a 4 by 4 with Hiko sitting next to Lucy inside and Gray on the roof, powering it with her Magic Power as she sped toward Natsu. Natsu jumped and Erza sped right by, but stopped once she heard screaming. Erza, Hko and Lucy got up and out of the 4 wheeler and saw Natsu and Gray spread out on the ground with bruises on their forehead from the obvious collision of Natsu's jump and Erza's vehicles speed causing him to hit his head against the only person high enough to get hit, Gray.

"You shouldn't have jumped, stupid!" yelled Gray.

"Oh shut up! I had to get out of there."Natsu shot back.

"The important thing is you're okay now."said Erza as she slapped his back with an armored hand that caused him to yelp.

"More or less."said Natsu with a pained voice. "I think I was safer on the train. Even if I did pick a fight with that jerk."said Natsu.

"What jerk?"asked Lucy.

"One of the guys who tried to eat Happy in the forest. He said he was from Eisenwald or something-AGH!" Natsu screamed courtesy of Hiko's and Erza's punch.

"You idiot!"Erza exclaimed.

"Didn't you know we were looking for those bastards?"yelled Hiko.

"I didn't even know we were looking for them."said Natsu as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh! Did you not hear me explain? Or do you have the attention span of a goldfish?"said Erza as she stormed off and got onto the four wheeler, strapping on the device that powered the vehicle using her Magic Power.

"Come on. If we can catch up to the train, I'm sure we can get him."said Erza. Gray then looked at Natsu.

"What was his magic like?"asked Gray.

"Hmmm well it wasn't really special, but what really was spooky was the three-eyed skull flute he had."said Natsu. At that, Erza, Hiko and Lucy's eyes widened.

"A Three-Eyed Skull? Oh man.."said Lucy.

"Why do you know it, Lucy?"asked Gray.

"I think I know that flute. The Lullaby, it creates a powerful tune...the Song of Death."she stated.

"The Lullaby...an ancient flute said to have been used by the Dark Mage, Zeref. Its a death curse."

"A death curse?"Natsu questioned.

"I've only read about the Lullaby in books. But isn't a death curse one of the forbidden forms of Magic?"asked Lucy.

"A death curse. Its a magic curse that slowly saps the life out of the target."said Erza with a grim expression.

"Then the Lullaby-"started Lucy "Could cause a genocide."Hiko finished.

_With Eisenwald_

The train had stopped at Kunugi station where the passengers had begun to be terrorized by the Eisenwald guild. Erigor chucked evilly as his men threw the passengers and their luggage out of the train. Kageyama then stepped off of the train with a smirk as he walked toward Erigor.

"Ah Kageyama, I was expecting you to be on this train. Did you do the damage to that cart?"asked Erigor upon seeing the crumbling cart Kageyama emerged from.

"Forget about that. I managed to undo the seal on the Lullaby heheheheh."he said as he pulled out the demonic flute, handing it to Erigor as he smirked.

"Hah! The Lullaby...centuries ago it was a simple flute that was used to cast curses, but when the great Black Wizard, Zeref happened upon it, he transformed it into a mass-murdering weapon, that killed anyone that heard its deadly song."said Erigor.

_Back with the Team_

They were now in the four wheeler, going at full speed heading for Kunugi Station. Everyone was hanging on for dear life except for Erza and Hiko who managed to stay pretty calm in the situation.

"Shit! Erza, slow down! You can't afford to waste much of your energy driving this thing!"shouted Gray as he tried not to fall off of the roof.

"We can't afford to waste anymore time! If we slow down for even a second, there's no telling what Erigor will do with the Lullaby in his possession!"Erza exclaimed as she began to speed up the 4 wheeler even as it began bumping against rocks and cliffs and whatnot. Inside, Natsu was extremely sick from the motion and Lucy and Hiko were trying not to fall off of their seats. On one particularly bump, Lucy was sent flying out of her seat, but safely landed in Hiko's lap. She looked up and began to blush while apologizing profusely, seemingly forgetting about the madwoman driving the 4 wheeler. Hiko just smiled and put a hand on her back and another on her calf, to secure her spot on his lap so she wouldn't keep thrashing about which caused her blush even deeper and look away so he wouldn't notice. Her hormones and nerves felt like they were channeling static electricity that put her over the top as she struggled to stay put. Hiko smiled a bit wider before looking out the window with a scowl.

'_Shit if we don't get there in time, there's no telling what Erigor will do with that damned flute..'_

"Here we go!"Erza yelled as they neared Kunugi Station. "Get ready because we're about to meet the man behind this all!'

_With Erigor_

Eisenwald took over the train and boarded it.

"Heheheheheh our amibition will soon come to fruition!"yelled Erigor.

Chapter End

Heh sorry for such a long chapter. I hope you like it. Next time on "The Tale of the 'King'", you'll see Hiko's magic, more of his lovelife and much more battling. Please review and tell me how to make my story better or what you liked! Thanks for reading and see ya next time


	2. Oberon, King of the Fairies!

_In the small, peaceful town of Clover, you will find the building where the guild masters of Fiore have their annual meeting…_

"Macky-kun! I'm so jealous! Your guild members are so lively and sooo cute~~!" said an overweight, elderly, bald man wearing a sickeningly tight, purple spaghetti-strap shirt that struggled to keep his fat in complimented, for lack of a better word, with a gold and fuschia hoop necklace and vertical striped pink and purple shorts which stopped above his ankles, revealing his unshaven legs and feet which were in flats. To complete the look, he is wearing red lipstick and blush on each cheek. This is Master Bob of Blue Pegasus (he sorta creeps me out ;w;) "I heard you have a girl who gave some big shot quite the whooping."

"Oh you must be talking about Lucy….yeah she's our newest recruit. And she's gotta body that'd make men cry!" Makarov grinned and giggled lecherously as he bit into a turkey leg while washing it down with booze as he sat on a table top.

"I wouldn't be bragging if I were you…" said Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus, who was a slim man of average height with a face that showed age and experience, if the wrinkles were anything to go off of. He has a mildly square face and looks to be in his late fifties, though his hairstyle is kept in a more youthful fashion, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. His eyes are hidden by a pair of shades and he is wearing only a plain dark T shirt and matching pants. The only accessories are his dark hat which is reminiscent of the stereotypical, fictional wizard hat with a wide brim and torn top, but circling the hat is a light red band with massive, round spikes and a similar choker around his neck. "Even if they are spirited, you've got to admit they go a little overboard sometimes. The council members are worried they are going to destroy an entire town one of these days and, frankly, I don't blame them." He said pointing his kabob at him which he started devouring as soon as he finished.

"Ohhh let those old farts worry all they want, what do I care? They're just jealous that my wizards are hot!" He said with a shit-eating grin as he rose his mug and drank his fill, laughing boisterously afterwards with Bob scolding him about talking about his wizards that way. A blue bird with a similar wizard hat to Goldmine but without the bands, flew towards Makarov's table, exclaiming his name "Master Makarov! Master Makarov! I have a message for you!" It said as it dropped the letter into Makarov's open palm. "Thanks a lot" he said as the bird nodded and flew off.

He flipped the letter over to where the seal was which had the Fairy Tail emblem engraved into it as he traced around the seal, a green magic circle appearing as a projection of Mirajane appeared over it.

"Hi Master! I'm glad you made it to the conference alright!" She said with a sweet smile on her face as usual. Makarov grinned as he put the letter down in front of him and motioned his arms for the other Guild Masters to see.

"Gather 'round fellas, this here's our poster girl, Mirajane! Grab some eye candy, boys!" He said with a perverse chuckle though Mirajane didn't seem to notice. Many of them blushed profusely, cat-called and others imitated Makarov as they saw the beauty that is Mirajane.

"_That's _Mirajane?"Goldmine asked in slight shock as he smiled nostalgically. "She sure has grown up, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Master, you aren't going to believe what's happened! It might be the greatest thing to happen in the history of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane exclaimed with her arms spread out and an excited expression on her face

"Erza, Hiko, Natsu and Gray have all joined together as a team, isn't this great!? I'm so sorry to have bothered you, but I thought this might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail so I couldn't help myself from telling you right away! See you soon, Master!" She said as her projection vanished, all the while Makarov's jaw nearly hit the table as his face contorted in shock, fear and immense stress.

"Not…those…four…" He nearly burst into tears before he fell over onto his back, passed out. _'Those 4 really _COULD _destroy a whole city. The conference ends today so I can make it back to the guild by tomorrow afternoon, hopefully they haven't caused too much trouble by then...oh who am I kidding?!'_

_At Kunugi Station_

A large crowd surrounded the station letting loose a slew of complaints to the Rune Knight platoon standing guard.

"Some maniac with a scythe took over the train!" One voice in particular said over the buzz

"I think it was one of those Dark Guild scum who've been hanging around here for the past few weeks!" said another one. High above the station on the cliff overlooking it and the track was the 5 Fairy Tail wizards on the four wheeler as they watched the commotion. Lucy leaned her head just out the window but not too far as she didn't want to risk her current place in Hiko's lap. Happy leapt onto her shoulder and looked with her as Erza took a rest in the front and Gray looked from his place on the top of the vehicle.

"I can understand cars and boats, but what would they want with a train? It just doesn't make any sense!" said Lucy as she continued looking.

"I don't think a train would be very useful in get-aways." Said Happy as Hiko grunted in agreement. "You're right Happy, the train would only go the way the tracks are going, so it wouldn't be an ideal escape." He said as he began working it out in his head.

"Yes, but they are quite fast" Erza said, her face in a similar state as she felt her reserves of magic slowly come back.

"Then I guess we have to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going and why" said Gray though with his clothes which were there moments ago, now gone which Lucy seemed to notice as she squealed.

"Eeeeekkk! Gray you're naked!" she screamed at him though Gray nonchalantly looked down as if he hadn't noticed "Oh, am I?" and poor Natsu was still trying to getting over the motion of the vehicle before beside Hiko.

"It seems the military has been called to the scene" said Hiko as his crimson red eyes narrowed out with rather impressive distance; if anyone could see through his eyes, they could see with surreal focus and clarity almost like a hawk's. Lucy nodded as she eyed Hiko out of the corner of her eye, watching as he subconsciously flicked some of his fine, silky-soft, wavy jet-black locks from his smooth, flawless honey-colored tanned skinned face which was void of all baby fat, the skin clinging to his refined, angular, and masculine facial structure which consisted of remarkably high, striking cheekbones and a straight nose that made him look aristocratic, a narrow mouth and narrow, strong, chiseled chin and jawline with wonderfully sculpted lips as well as two rather thick black eyebrows on the ridges of his mesmerizing, demonic, intensely focused eyes, the latter which seemed to apply to any look his eyes gave. Lucy thought he had a seductive, dark romance novel look as well as a darkly seductive, lustful, playful, charming and compelling aura. She couldn't help but blush heavily at the Adonis before her, nearly sighing before she saw his eyes beginning to move toward her as she immediately peered out the window again, her heart pounding in her chest. "Y-yeah, they'll probably catch those Eisenwald guys after a while." She said trying to keep conversation going. He didn't seem to notice her staring, but allowed an amused smirk to play on his lips, allowing some of his flawless, incisor teeth to be seen as he found her stutter adorable.

He found himself resisting taking in the full glory of her form….however he couldn't help but study her milky, smooth and flawless skin, her long, beautiful blonde hair that looked as if it were spun from the finest silk, her heart-shaped face, cute small nose, her full plump lips and big brown eyes that he could just stare at forever. He watched intently as she nervously bit her lower lip with those perfect white teeth and he unknowingly ran his tongue over his own lips, feeling the effects of his hormones start up. Now Hiko was not an extreme pervert, but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it, like Erza, though he would always playfully flirt with her and tell her about how good she looked under the guise of a cheeky grin, he never revealed his true desire of the beautiful woman he had come to know for years. The one person he found himself being able to count on for years, but he would never jeopardize their relationship for something like sexual desire and he knew about the one person in the world to have stolen her heart who she most likely wanted to have that experience with, _'Geez I am such a freak. It would be so much easier if I was a normal person who actually felt that stupid romantic love crap...I mean its not like I don't love her but I don't ever feel like I want to make her a girlfriend and for some reason, the whole boyfriend-girlfriend nauseates me to my stomach. Ugh...but why am I so different? Even if she was willing to have sex, I'd only end up breaking her heart because everyone else in the world seems to feel the opposite way about love. Damn why do I keep making friends with the women I desire the most' _he thought with frustration as while he loved all beautiful women, it would seem his refusal to confuse them with his actions and play with their emotions as well as the desire to want what you can't have made them even more enticing to him.

Hiko shook his head as he focused on the mission at hand. "Let's hope you are right, Lucy…"said Erza as she began driving the four wheeler again.

_On the train_

CRASH!

Kageyama fell to the ground, having jumped from the seat he was on as it was cut in two by Erigor's scythe. The other members of Eisenwald retreated to the corners of their seats, in fear that Erigor might direct his frightening fury towards them. The Ace of the guild growled as he stood to his full height, shouldering his long staved, wickedly sharp scythe. "Let me get this straight….you let some legal guild shit, some no name Fairy Tail fly, see the Lullaby and you LET HIM LIVE!?" he exclaimed as his solid black eyes seemed to be filled with contempt and irritation.

"But boss! It's not as if he knows anything about our plan! And even if he does, there's nothing he or his weakling guild can do to stop us, right?" Kageyama said, doing his best to bargain with the "Reaper" to keep his life. Erigor then grunted as he swung down the scythe with all his might, Kageyama shut his eyes as he waited for death to come but heard the blade carve into the wood beside him, he sighed in relief.

"We can't afford to take any chances! Fortunately, for you, we have a strategy set up for a predicament like this…hehehe" said Erigor as he chuckled sinisterly, the other members joining him though they all seemed to have beads of sweat on their face from the fear and anxiety they felt from Erigor's wrath.

"Ehe…y-yeah you mean the thing at Oshibana station!" Kageyama said, thanking God in his head for the turn of events.

"We can't have flies buzzing around where they aren't wanted…" said Erigor as he grinned manically "It's up to you men to exterminate them!" he ordered as they all nodded.

"YES SIR!"

_Meanwhile with Team Fairy Tail_

Erza madly sped up the four-wheeler as they drove through the streets of Oshibana, causing many civilians to scramble to the sides and leap out of the way as she nearly ran them over and drove into a vendor here and there.

"Stop Erza!" Gray said as he had his clothes back on…for now….and was holding on for dear life on the top of the vehicle. "You're going too fast! At this rate, you'll overload the SE plug!"

"There's no time! There's no telling how many innocent lives will be lost if we do not intercept that train as soon as possible!" said Erza as nothing but determination shone through her stern brown eyes. "If the Lullaby is played, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!"

"But at this rate, you'll use up all of your magic!" said Gray as Erza smirked, completely disregarding the threat.

"Then I'll just have to beat them with my bare hands!" she resolved as she went faster. Hiko smirked knowing this side of her and he lifted Lucy up slightly, placing her down in his seat as he stood slightly, having no trouble finding his balance on the fast moving vehicle, showcasing his coordination and grace as he then opened the door, holding on as he swung out with it and grabbed Erza by her arm then flung her into the vehicle, closing it behind her as it stopped suddenly, almost throwing Gray off.

"Hiko! What are you doing!?" Erza said as flames seemed to fill her eye sockets, though Hiko merely shot her a cheeky grin as he lifted the vehicle over his head with ease and darted forward in the direction they were going, at speeds that dwarfed the previous speeds, astonishing the occupants of the vehicle and onlookers though he seemed to also have control as he made efficient turns without skidding or sliding.

"Hahaha! Hold onto your hats, ladies and gents! It might be a bumpy ride!" he called out, laughing all the while

'_What the hell!? I didn't know it was possible to be this fast! I thought this was something you could only do with magic, but I didn't even see him cast a spell!' _thought Gray

'_OMG! So this is the power of a Fairy Tail mage but…when did he cast a spell!? How can he move this fast and carrying this vehicle with all of us and the luggage in it!? There's no way this is purely physical!' _thought Lucy

'_I expect nothing less from Fairy Tail's "Oberon"' _thought Happy

'_I don't remember him being this powerful last time! He must've upped his training…the maniac!' _thought Erza as she suppressed a smile as she knew why he did this. She watched him intently as her warm hazel eyes drank in his vibrant, very dominant, commanding and strong physical appearance, the man was always there for her, lent his strength to her when hers wasn't enough, who gave her words of wisdom, courage, and compliments when she was nervous, confused, or insecure, the man had been with her from the start. She saw the way many women looked at him as well as how he would flirt and play along when they tried to seduce him but he surprisingly didn't sleep with as many of the women who were willing so he wasn't as active a player as Loke is but that was because Hiko talked about how he preferred the chase and flirting more than "closing a girl". That as well as the way he talked to Lucy as of late, she refused to admit she was jealous but on the other hand, she always got this feeling of loathing that welled up every time she saw some woman undress him with her eyes that almost made her think bad thoughts about her Fairy Tail family before she remembered who they were. However, she admitted to herself that she still holds romantic feelings for _that man _but her womanly needs were something else entirely. She suppressed a sigh as she refocused when she saw they were nearing the station.

"Hmmm…I can't help but feel there was something important I was supposed to tell you, Lucy" said Happy as he was in a thinking pose.

"Oh really? Well, what was it?" she asked as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"I don't…remember…but something REALLLYYY important. Weird….hungry….fish no I like fish…..Lucy…weird… Lucy is weird!" said Happy.

"Why are you saying I'M weird!?" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu was having the worst time imaginable as he resisted the urge to barf all on the floor by attempting to climb out the window, though Lucy held him back.

As they got to the station, the officials were trying to calm the public down which was working fairly well…that is….until Erza got to them.

"What's going on!?" she demanded.

"Wha-? Who a-AGH!" screamed the man as he was knocked down and out by a headbutt, courtesy of Erza. She began repeating this process with dozens of the officials who weren't quick to respond.

"Her questioning methods are top-notch" said Lucy, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Hiko chuckled as he stood beside her, watching with a broad grin as he was used to this behavior from her.

"I'm sorry. She isn't exactly a patient one" he said trying to defend his partner.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done" said Gray who was now missing his clothes.

"Eisenwald's inside!" said Erza as she stood amongst the entire group of officials who were knocked out. Lucy groaned as she drug Natsu with her, but Hiko shook his head and took Natsu, slinging him over his shoulder as they began running inside.

"Several military squads stormed in here several minutes ago, but none have yet to come out." Said Erza as she lead their charge inside. "We can only assume they've been caught in battle with Eisenwald's forces." Lucy whimpered at the thought of the military being taken down by them and was mortified to find her fears right in front of her as they saw several downed military troops ahead. Hiko's expression became a fierce grin, full of anticipation as he sped to the front and slowed down to a walk, the others following suit as his red eyes peered dead ahead, seemingly sensing the situation as his honed battle instincts told him to slow them down. Erza and co. looked at him funny as they all walked through two massive double doors which were wide open, now facing the entire Eisenwald guild, their numbers taking up more than half of the large room.

They all grinned, cackled and prepared themselves as they looked at the five Fairy Tail members before them; particularly eyeing the two beautiful women, unnerving Lucy to no end.

"HEHE! Step into our domain, Fairy Tail flies!" shouted Erigor as he sat on the window ledge above them, his scythe resting against his chest as the blade arced behind his neck.

"…I take it you're Erigor" said Hiko, eyes filled with a burning desire to fight as he began leaking killing intent which froze several of the Eisenwald members as a result of the terror that overwhelmed their senses.

"There's so many of them!" Lucy breathed out as she looked at the forces nervously, but took comfort in the fact that Hiko's imposing figure struck fear into many of their hearts and she couldn't shake the feeling like he was promising to make sure nothing bad happened to her even though he didn't even look at her, though she was a little confused, it helped to steel her resolve. She began trying to wake Natsu, furiously shaking his arm as he lay on the floor.

"C'mon Natsu, we need your help!"

"Hey…you're the reason I got in trouble with Erigor! Get up!" shouted Kageyama as Natsu's eyes shot open. "I know that voice…"

"What are you planning to do with Lullaby?" demanded Erza as she stepped forward beside Hiko, sternly glaring at Erigor.

"Ehehe…so you haven't heard yet." He leapt from his spot and jerked to the right as some wind gust seemed to blow him as if he were a piece of paper and he began flying.

"What do ALL train stations have?!" he asked.

"He flew!? H-how!?" asked Lucy.

"It's Wind Magic" Stated Happy as he looked on in awe

"You plan to broadcast Lullaby's song?!" screamed Erza as the realization dawned on her.

"Ahahahaha! Thousands of nosy onlookers came to see the action. If I turn the volume loud enough, my melody of Death might be heard by the whole city!" he screamed, a diabolical expression on his face.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime!?" yelled Hiko as he looked up at Erigor, his demon eyes now cold and shaking him to his core though he kept his features schooled as to not show weakness.

"This is a cleansing of all those who could not appreciate the rights they have and how they don't understand the plight of those who've had their rights stripped from them then turn a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore…the Grim Reaper's come to punish them!" he exclaimed as his voice distorted towards the end, sounding demonic.

"But killing all these people won't get you your rights back! It'll just make it worse!" said Lucy.

"At this point, we've given up trying to get our rights back. We just want power to destroy those who took our rights and to cleanse the world of those like them!"

"You guys are insane!" insulted Lucy

"We are leading this world in a new age of darkness, but by the time it gets here you guys will be long gone!" said Kageyama as he put his hands to the ground and allowed his shadow magic to come forth and strike at Lucy before the shadows were shattered, courtesy of Natsu's flame induced punches.

"You again!" Kageyama spat in disgust as if there was a foul taste in his mouth.

"Eisenwald guy! I knew I recognized your voice!" said Natsu as he stood beside Lucy. "Well…looks like we got ourselves a party here." He grinned as he looked out at the large number of Eisenwald wizards.

"No Natsu! These are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy screamed as Natsu pounded his fist into his other hand and walked forward

"Like I said….its a party." This got Hiko, Erza and Gray to smirk as they began to prepare and follow Natsu's lead.

'_They've fallen right into my trap. Now once they've heard Lullaby's melody of Death, no one will be able to stop us as we right the wrongs done to us' _thought Erigor with a wicked grin. "Show them the true terror of Eisenwald!" he said as he then disappeared.

"Natsu! Gray!" shouted Erza. "Go after him. If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you" she said looking at the men before her, as Gray and Natsu looked about ready to fight one another before Hiko cut in between them, his arms loosely around their shoulders with a sweet grin that they both knew was as fake as Master Bob's manhood. "Guys….get to work.." he said still smiling though his tone of voice held the promise of pain far more terrifying than even Erigor and his Lullaby as the two began crying anime tears as they scrambled out of the room to catch up to Erigor.

"They're getting away! I, the great Rayule, will stop them!" said a mage wearing a Pharaoh's headwear as he used these strap like objects to wrap around higher railing and swung up.

"I'll go with you!" said Kageyama as he sank into his shadow.

"We'll catch up with them as soon as we are finished with the men here" said Erza as she looked at them with a hand on her hip.

"Two girls against all these men…?" Lucy asked sheepishly

"Hehe….my mom always told me not to hit girls. Sorry ladies, you won't be as cute once we are through with you" said one member as they all cackled, some even going so far as to unbuckle and loosen their belts while others cracked their knuckles.

"But we'll make sure to put you to GOOD use before you get ugly, hehehe!" said another one as lust filled the eyes of several of them.

"It seems you bastards forgot one factor…." The voice cutting through the tension as a hot knife through butter, the calm of it unnerving the men with its cold fury and silent promise of pain as it doubled as a boost to Lucy's confidence in both their chances and in herself, even Erza was relieved to remember that Hiko was still there and had her back.

"Heh…as if one guy is going to make any difference! We are still gonna tear you limb from limb" said one though he tried to keep his fear under control but he couldn't help but look at the man with more fear than he ever looked at Erigor with. The silhouette of a blood-thirsty demon seemed to hover behind the man with similar eyes, but it was just a trick of their fear playing tricks on their mind.

Hiko and Erza stood back to back as they both aimed their arms at the men; Hiko's right arm and Erza's left arm "Just try it…." They said as two red magic circles appeared at their finger tips though Hiko's more resembled a blood color and Erza's was scarlet, before they both seemed to be wielding a magic broad sword that appeared out of thin air.

"Where did those swords come from!?" said Lucy, astonished at the sight.

"If you all continue to insult the Fairy Tail guild in our presence…" started Erza, her eyes looking ready to punish all men foolish enough to cross her path.

"…we'll _end _you..." stated Hiko as he gave them a similar look before the Eisenwald magic swordsmen charged at them with arrogant grins and laughter.

"Ahaha! Is that the best you got!? We have tons of magic swordsmen!" they shouted as they neared the duo. They narrowed their eyes at each other for a moment as the corners of their mouths twitched in a smirk before they darted forward, rapidly striking at the men, each strike accurate and powerful. Hiko's swordplay especially was something to behold as it seemed like an intricate dance of great power, strength, fluidity and grace as he easily maneuvered throughout their frenzy of sword strikes and struck their blades, redirecting their strikes into each other with ease as he sliced into their less vital points, holding his power back as to use more blunt than cutting power to incapacitate them as Erza just overpowered them in a similar fashion though not on the same scale and leaving them in a worse state.

Hiko was now somehow in a male version of the Heart Kreuz armor Erza donned with dark blue pants tucked into black combat boots as he and Erza's swords flashed blue before they elongated and turned to spears. They charged the Eisenwald wizards using their magic to send speeding blasts of magic towards them and powered through their weak attacks, overwhelming them with finesse and earth-shattering strength. They then turned the spears into twin swords; gripping them in reverse as they began striking, Hiko resembling a whirling dervish of sword strikes as he flowed like a stream of water, just striking into each opening with no wasted movement.

"It changed into twin swords this time!" said one of the Eisenwald members

"How are they changing their weapons like that?! And so fast!" asked Lucy.

"I've never seen anyone able to requip as fast as these two" said another Eisenwald member

"What's Requip?" Lucy asked Happy who was more than happy to explain

"Magic weaponry is similar to your gate keys, Lucy. The users can summon weapons they've stored in another dimension and when they switch between weapons, its called Requipping" said Happy.

"That's incredible!" said Lucy

"You ain't seen nothing yet! Hiko and Erza are just getting warmed up!" said Happy with a grin

"Hiko!? Erza!?" said one of the Eisenwald members

"Time for me to join the fray!" said Lucy with a confident smirk as she took out a Celestial Key

"Why do you have to steal the spotlight...?" said Happy as he shook his head

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" she shouted as she swung her key down, summoning a red humanoid crab in a hair stylist's outfit and shades as he held two pairs of scissors in his hands.

"You need me to take these dudes out for you, baby?" Cancer asked

"Take 'em out in style" she said with a smirk as the some of the Eisenwald members charged at them.

"You look like an idiot!"

"Shut the fuck up, damn crab man!"

"Screw you!"

Cancer's shade sparkled with irritation as he sped through them, cutting with his scissors as their hair and weapon fell to the ground, cut to pieces. They all passed out as a result of their shame of being uglier than before.

"Impressive, Lucy" said Erza with a smirk as she held a battle axe, stepping away from three members who fell to the ground

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Hiko added as he turned to her with a hammer in his arms before he requipped it into a Battle Pillar and crushed more Eisenwald members as Lucy squealed at being acknowledged.

"OH YEAH! They think I'm cool!" she said as she gave a thumbs up

"There's still several more. They are like cock roaches…" said Erza with an annoyed glare

"Yeah, but we'll take care of 'em, no problem" Hiko said as he shot her a grin. They both nodded as they shut their eyes as the wind picked up around them and they were enveloped in their own magic circles. They were covered in light that clung to their naked forms, causing every male in the room to blush at Erza's and Lucy blushed heavily upon seeing the outline of Hiko's sculpted body as the two dragged their arms along the openings of their pocket dimension.

"Most Magic swordsmen are only able to requip swords or their weapons, but those two are able to requip their armor for special magic armors that grant them special abilities. It's a talent only they have. That's what makes it so special, a brand of magic called….The Knight!" said Happy as Erza appeared in her Heaven's Wheel armor with Hiko also appearing in a version crafted for a male, the torso's armor looking more like a plated jacket, leaving some of his chiseled chest open and in plain view as the bottom were in the form of a silver Japanese armored hakama as he gripped his blades. Due to the winged crown on his head, his hair covered his left eye as he peered towards the opposition with a smirk.

The Eisenwald guild, Lucy and Happy were all exclaiming over Erza's beauty and Hiko's cool but they then were pulled out of their fan mode as they both flew into the sky with several swords requipping behind them and spinning in a circle behind them before their individual blades spun together as one giant circle of swords behind them.

"Dance, My Blades! Circle Sword!" the two shouted as the blades whipped out as they swung their hand blades in Eisenwald's direction, causing the blades to spin into them like a buzz saw or a disk, wiping them all out in a single blow.

"It has to be them! There's no doubt about it!" said the Eisenwald member from before.

"They just took them out with a single swipe!" said Lucy. "Aye!" confirmed Happy

"Now you're dealing with the real power of Eisenwald" said the one member standing beside one from above.

"Don't do it Biyard! Do you have any idea who that woman is!?" said Karacka as Biyard charged at Erza with his fists lit with magic energy before she easily dealt a powerful blow to his torso to incapacitate him.

"She's Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!" said Karacka as their armors disappeared, leaving their Heart Kreuz armors. "A-and...that man must be "Oberon"! King of the Fairies! Forget this! I'm outta here!" he ran out with his tail between his legs as Lucy was fangirling in the back.

"I think I'm in love!" she screamed

"He's probably going to regroup with Erigor, go follow him!" ordered Erza

"Who? Me?!" asked Lucy

"Do it!" she commanded

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy ran out as terrified as Karacka. Hiko then looked over at Erza with a smile as she lost her balance, though Hiko swiftly slid over and caught her, lifting her bridal style as he looked down at her, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I guess I didn't stop your little mad drive all over town fast enough. Looks like it took more out of you than you thought" Hiko said as he smirked cheekily at Erza. She blushed deeper but looked away with a pout

"Hn….I hope they can do it. Natsu and Gray" she said, her voice trailing off a bit

"Even when you are exhausted all you are thinking about is other people. Don't worry, they'll be fine, they are stronger than they look and I know they have been training to get stronger, especially Natsu. All I want you to focus on is getting rest" Hiko said sternly looking at her, Erza smiling a bit at seeing his stubborn side come out in the form of the same stern gaze she uses on the guild. She then nodded and nuzzled closer into his arms, closing her eyes as she dozed off for a bit. Hiko smiled a bit as he began darting in the direction his comrades went in.

"I better help them with Erigor.." he said as he ran but then Erza stopped resting and leapt out of his arms

"We have to go warn the townspeople!" Erza said as she took one of the bullhorns from the downed officials and grabbed his hand, running to the balcony overlooking the crowd outside.

"People of Oshibana! If you value your lives, you will evacuate immediately! This station has been taken over by evil wizards with the capability of killing you all if you don't get gone!" she said, causing the civilians to go into a panic and run as far away from the station as possible before she smiled at how far they got

"Hey lady! Why would you make everyone panic like that!?" asked one of the officials, all of which had awoken by that time

"I'd rather they panic than watch them all die. In fact, all of you should evacuate as well, I don't want to risk your lives." she said as they decided to heed her advice.

"Your move, Erigor.." she said as she turned to Hiko, looking at the station. "What's wro-?" she was cut off as she turned around and saw a tall, tornado-like wind barrier around the station which was picking up strong winds.

"It's a Wind Barrier" said Hiko, glaring as he recognized the spell from his studies over the years. Erigor then flew down behind them, Hiko turning around as he sensed his presence, Erza followed suit having seen him turn around, knowing to trust Hiko's instincts.

"Haha...I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the "King and Queen of the Fairies", but I don't have time to play with you right now" said Erigor with a grin as he rose a palm which formed a purple Magic Circle as he used wind to thrust the two through the wind barrier inside, Erza landing on top of Hiko as they skid across the station floor.

"Don't even bother trying to get out! It's one way only, if you even try, the wind will tear you apart!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" demanded Erza as she sat up on Hiko, not noticing where she was sitting or who she was sitting on while Hiko was simply blushing, trying to keep his teenage hormones under control which he was sure if he hadn't been so good with control, she would've felt her seat poke her.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail losers. Now if you'll excuse me..." he trailed off as he flew away.

"Curse you, Erigor! We will stop you!" she glared as she slammed her fist into the ground, looking down before realizing she was mounted on Hiko who had schooled his features and shot her a smirk.

"Geez Erza, at a time like this, really? Keep it in your pants, Hime" said Hiko as he batted his long eyelashes in a wink, causing Erza to momentarily forget their situation and blush in such a way that her hair color was put to shame as she scrambled to get off of him, albeit a little reluctantly as she stuck out her tongue at him in a playful manner. The only time Erza had acted this way was when she was alone with Hiko, who simply laughed as he got up before he turned to the Wind Barrier and started thinking of a way to get out.

"So his target wasn't this station. This was all a ploy to trap us here" Hiko deduced with a hand to his chin.

"But what could he be planning?" pondered Erza, in a similar position.

"Who knows...?" said Hiko

**Chapter End**

How long has it been? A year? I don't even know. To all of the fans of this story, I'm sorry for taking so long. My CP(Chronic Procrastination) coupled with my nervousness of trying to follow up with a chapter that would make you guys just as happy or more happy like with the first one sorta made me put it off. Just know I'll be much more consistent and faster with my updates. I will never leave so don't worry about me giving up. And I was also reading more stories to try and improve. To all of the fans who simply loved it, I thank you for your support and its mainly because of you I wanted to update and write. To people who reviewed like Louisa, I thank you for your honest criticisms and I will try to make it less that way. I tried to keep it as close to the Fairy Tail you all know and love while not trying to make my OC seem like the main topic all the time, but I will work on it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, Hiko and Erza's relationship started WAY before Fairy Tail and I'm sorry for those were disappointed with Hiko's magic. Trust me, that is not all there is, the magic I have in store is actually pretty interesting, but it will take a while for him to reveal. But yes, he is also a Requip mage. And I hope no one believes I was trying to discredit Erza's swordsmanship, its just that Hiko's swordplay and his mastery of the combat arts in general happen to be on a different level, it will be explained why once we get to their history. The samurai outfit and the swords were just a Requip transformation that Hiko didn't feel like changing when he made his intro and he quickly changed to Heart Kreuz armor when no one was paying attention. Hiko uses more katanas than Erza, so imagine most of his standard magic swords being the same ones that Erza uses in Heart Kreuz but just cut the blade in half vertically and you have the default katana he uses. Anyway, tell me what you think. Favorite, review, compliment, comment, tell me what I can do better to make it more enjoyable or just read. I will definitely have the next chapter up either by tomorrow or the end of this week for sure. College apps and stuff take slight precedence but don't worry, I won't go on another hiatus. Until next time, guys.

Ja ne!


	3. The King vs The Reaper

**Chapter 3: The King vs. The Reaper!**

Hiko and Erza had tied up the felled Eisenwald guild members and began their interrogation session, which was mainly Erza grabbing one by the collar and shaking them furiously until they gave her the information she wanted.

"I already told you lady, there's no undoing Erigor's barrier!" said the member currently in her grip, Biyard was his name.

"Damn this isn't looking any better than when we first got into this mess…" said Hiko as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up as he and Erza heard Gray run onto the staircase above, stopping at the railing as he started shouting.

"Erza! Hiko!" yelled the ice mage, a frantic look on his face.

"Gray, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be with Natsu!" said Erza, shooting the boy her typical stern glare which didn't seem to affect like usual.

"We split up! But never mind that right now and listen! I just found out that Erigor's target is Clover, the town after this one. He plans to kill the guild masters using the Lullaby!" he yelled, causing Hiko's and Erza's _eyes_ to widen in shock. Erza then glared at Biyard.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she yelled as she beat him senseless with Hiko and Gray sweatdropping before Hiko focused his deep crimson red eyes toward Gray as he got downstairs.

"There's a problem though, we are trapped in this station by a wind barrier," said the warrior as Gray nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it on my way here. If you try to get through that thing, it'll tear you apart," replied Gray

"On our way to the guild, Erza and I heard the Eisenwald guys talking about that Kage guy…he is the one who broke the seal on Lullaby. Maybe he can break the barrier" said Hiko, which caused Gray to smirk at the warrior's intellect.

"A dispeller, huh? Well let's find him," said Gray as Hiko and Erza nodded, the latter standing up as they took off, out of the room. Biyard waited as he lay flat on his back where Erza left him incapacitated before narrowing his eyes to the wall behind him.

"Hey Karacka…how long you gonna keep hiding back there?" the man asked as a gold magic circle appeared on the wall and Karacka seemed to pass through the wall slightly as he had a whiny look on his face.

"I'm sorry Biyard! You know I'm no use in a fight," said the rotund man in a whiny voice

"Don't worry about it. You just need to find Kage so you can do this one job. It's a simple task, even _you _could do it…" said Biyard as he told Karacka the plan.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip to after Natsu's fight with Kage<em>

A series of earth-shaking and loud explosions rang throughout the station during Natsu's rampage to find Erigor and his quick take down of Kageyama, which signaled the Fairy Tail team as to where he was. Hiko saw Natsu as they all ran up along the hall, he then spotted the several holes in the walls with scorch marks, signifying they were hit with some pretty intense fire power, and smirked at his fellow guild mate's recklessness. He also saw Kageyama slumped up against the wall facing Natsu though he was covered in soot, burns and bruises.

"Haha, way to go Natsu, I never doubted you for a second," said Hiko with a broad grin as Natsu turned his head slightly to the group who were making their way to him fast and gave a toothy grin in return as he waved.

"Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" asked the Dragon Slayer as Erza retained her stern gaze, looking at Natsu.

"Natsu! Stop! We need him alive!" she yelled.

"Way to go, hot-head!" said Gray with a taunting smirk on his face.

Hiko leapt from his place, summoning his standard Heart Kreuz katana as his fine hair casted a shadow over his eyes, causing them to glow eerily in a sadistic, sinister sort of way which caused Natsu to start screaming.

"AAAHHHHH! Please don'-," Natsu was cutoff as Hiko soared past him and carved through the stone wall with ease and dragged the edge so that it was just a hair's length away from Kageyama's neck who now looked just like Natsu did.

"We've been looking for you…you are going to dispel the Wind Barrier and you will do so without complaint," ordered Hiko, a sadistic glint in his eye almost as if he were daring the man to refuse, terrifying the man to no end as he nodded franticly, not trusting his own voice. Natsu shuddered in nervousness for the poor soul.

'_Just do it man, this guy's a real beast. He's LOOKING for a reason to cut him apart,' _thought Natsu at Hiko's complex persona which Gray and Erza seemed to note too, making them a little uneasy at how fast the man went from congratulating his team mate in one moment then becoming an authoritative, sadistic, and blood-thirsty beast the next.

'_I forgot how assertive he can be…hehe…it's kind of sexy when he gets like this, I wonder if-STOP IT ERZA! He is your friend…not some weapon-happy hunk who you dream about throwing you down and stripping- UGH!' _Erza continued to try to reprimand herself for thinking such thoughts but couldn't help it as mental images of Hiko ripping her clothes off and ravaging her with the intense passion, power and emotion she knew he had in spades, as she put the immense endurance and stamina he had to very good use. She would've daydreamed longer if suddenly a gold Magic Circle appeared on Kage's torso and a meaty hand seemed to pass through his back and out of his chest, causing him to scream in agonizing pain.

"AAAAAGGHHHH! K-Karacka…why…?" he said as he fell to the ground, now unconscious. Karacka was now shown passing through the wall, though he looked completely horrified at what he had done.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Biyard, flat on his back, looked over at Karacka who was in between the wall and the other room through his magic and listened to Biyard as he was told to find Kage._

"_I'm sorry, Biyard! You know I'm no use in a fight," said the rotund man in a whiny voice._

"_Don't worry about it. You just need to find Kage and do this one job. It's a simple task…even _YOU _could do it…" started Biyard. "Listen carefully Karacka…you have to kill Kageyama!" ordered Biyard._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Wha-!? No! He was our only way out!" cursed Gray as he knelt by Kage along with Erza.<p>

"Kage, don't you dare die on us, do you hear me!? You're the only one who can dispel the Barrier, don't die!" screamed Erza as she held Kage in her arms.

"I think we're losing him…" said Gray solemnly but Kage groaned in pain to signify he was still holding on. Hiko and Natsu simply stood in the same positions they were in before, staring dead at Karacka who was looking down in shame at what he had done.

"How….could you do that to one of your own GUILDMATES!?" yelled Hiko as his voice was deepened and was given an echo-effect as blood red Magic power surged through his eyes slightly, giving them more of a glow and an even more of a demon-like killing intent and aura expelled from his presence as he shot Karacka a death glare, who began to feel like he was suffocating due to the malevolence overwhelming his senses just before a destructive force emitted from Natsu as flames surrounded his body, raising the temperature in the area by several degrees.

"HOW DARE YOU!? HE WAS ONE OF YOUR OWN! HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!?" shouted Natsu at the top of his lungs as the fire grew in intensity as he got angrier. Karacka nearly soiling himself at the combined might of the two decided to withdraw from the wall at that moment in an attempt to escape…today just wasn't his lucky day.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled the two boys, both filled with intense passion and righteous anger as they struck the wall, shattering the stone with ease as they found Karacka cowering against the wall behind it in their overwhelming presence just before they began punching, kicking, slicing, and pounding the poor soul mercilessly.

"IS THAT HOW YOU DARK MAGES TREAT EACH OTHER!?" screamed the two as they stopped their assault, leaving a battered Karacka in their wake.

"Kage you can't die!" shouted Erza.

"Erza, I don't think-," started Gray before Erza started pounding her fist into Kage's gut over and over, causing him to groan over and over causing Gray and the two formerly angry mages to sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip<em>

Lucy and Happy caught up with the party and Gray explained to them the situation.

"So Erigor is going to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!?" she screamed in shock.

"Yeah and he's cut us off with our only means of getting there as the only way to get to Clover is by train. However, Erigor is currently traveling there by air," said Erza.

"I'm pretty sure we could catch up to him on our Magic Mobile, but this Wind Barrier won't let us outside," said Gray as Natsu began assaulting the barrier with flame empowered strikes, each strike repelling Natsu back and slightly damaging him from contact.

"Stop it, you idiot! Clearly brute force isn't going to work!" yelled Gray as Lucy looked at Gray.

"Can't you use your Ice magic? Maybe if you freeze it, we can break it," she suggested, trying to come up with a solution.

"I would have tried that if it would work," said Gray as he crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of another way. Natsu again leapt at the Barrier and struck at it, this time pushing harder and harder against it but still to no avail as he was sent flying back.

"Would you quit it, Natsu!? Can't you see its not working!?" shouted Lucy as she held her arms out, catching Natsu as he flew back into her.

"Hey! What about if we use your Celestial Keys, Lucy!?" asked Natsu with a grin on his face as if he figured out everything.

"What…?" she asked, a little confused at the notion.

"Remember? I passed through the Spirit World with that fat spirit back at Everlue's mansion" said Natsu

"Natsu, humans can't survive in their world, it's hard to breathe. Not to mention, it's a serious breach of contract. I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key, it was Everlue's. And even if we could, we would need another Celestial Mage outside the station to open the gate" Lucy explained though Natsu looked plain lost

"Lucy, you're confusing me. Just do it!" he urged

"I told you I can't!" she screamed at him.

"Everlue's…key…" said Happy as he tapped his chin before hopping up.

"LUCY! I REMEMBER WHAT I HAD TO TELL YOU!" said Happy. (Okay I'm going to skip to the part when Virgo gets them outside of the station)

"Looks like we made it out!" said Gray as he shouted so that his voice was heard over the wind, his clothes and hair flapping due to the intense currents.

"Let's get going!" said Erza.

"Whoa! This wind is strong!" said Lucy as she and Virgo tried to hold her skirt down, though Virgo's freely flapped in the wind, giving Gray a great view as he blushed heavily.

"Where is Hiko?" asked Lucy as she looked around, everyone else doing the same.

"I hadn't seen him since we wailed on that fat guy," said Natsu. They all looked back at the station.

"Did he stay behind!?" screamed Erza, a little panicky

"We have to go get him!" said Lucy. At that moment, suddenly the tornado-like Wind Barrier briefly had a straight, thin ray of blue light shine through it vertically as the sound of slicing metal was heard clearly above the howling of the wind, the combined noise causing the howling to sound as if it were the wails of an opponent on the battlefield that was cut down before it faded. A few moments later, the wind expelled from the station as if it were literally cut and the remains were reduced to less powerful gusts of wind which shot through the streets before reverting to regular wind.

"What the hell?" said Gray.

"What happened to the Wind Barrier?" asked Lucy as she looked extremely puzzled at what just happened. Virgo watched the area where the Wind Barrier once was and her electric blue eyes seemed to show awe and respect.

"The Wind Barrier's energy probably weakened, so it couldn't continue the spell anymore" reasoned Erza though even she was a bit doubtful at the strange removal. Suddenly she saw Hiko walking toward them from the station and she raised a single red eyebrow.

"Hiko! What happened at the station? Why did the Wind Barrier fall?" she asked the boy as he came up to them.

"Beats me…I had gone to make sure the Eisenwald members were securely subdued so that the authorities could arrest them later and suddenly it just went away. I thought maybe you all had something to do with it" said Hiko, a sincere look in his eyes as Erza studied his face. They all nodded, accepting the answer but still wondering what happened.

"C'mon, we don't have time. We need to go stop Erigor!" said Hiko as they all nodded once again as they ran to the Magic Mobile, aside from Virgo who stood by as she looked at Hiko.

"Huh...your magic power seems different…" said Hiko as he sensed the nature of her energy.

"I am the Celestial Spirit, Virgo…" said Virgo in a soft voice as she continued to stare at him, awe and respect still evident in her eyes.

"Nice to mee-," started Hiko before Virgo cut him off with her own piece.

"Don't worry, I won't tell my master or the others what I saw. Though I must say…you are quite the wizard, very powerful indeed. I look forward to how you will grow to be in the future" said Virgo. Hiko mentally cursed as he had hoped his superb acting skills would put suspicions to rest but he hadn't planned on such a being to be present as he did it. However, he completely masked his true emotions and simply grinned.

"Gee Miss Virgo, I think maybe you saw something else because I didn't do anything," said Hiko flashing the girl a dazzlingly bright smile which caused the spirit to blush though she managed to control it and tone it down to her cheeks just burning slightly as she allowed a smile to play on her lips.

"Huh…I suppose you are right," she said though she full well knew he was bullshitting as she turned around but then looked at him, "Shall we catch up to the others?" she asked. He smirked daringly as he grabbed her hand and darted towards the Magic Mobile, she laughed along the way for the very first time in ages, surprising her as she hadn't experienced someone attempting to have fun or be daring with her before this but she still narrowed her eyes toward him with a questioning glance.

'_Why are you hiding it…?' _thought Virgo as they got into Magic Mobile.

* * *

><p>Virgo continued to eye him the whole trip even when Erza continued driving like a maniac and she even went so far as to blush rather heavily after a few moments of staring at the raven-haired weapons master.<p>

'_I don't even think there are Spirits as gorgeous as he is…' _thought Virgo as despite her namesake, the following mental images she had of Hiko were the complete opposite. Lucy saw the way her spirit was acting and felt exasperated, but understood why another woman was interested in Hiko.

'_He should honestly come with a warning sign. Anyone that beautiful should not be allowed among women freely,'_ thought Lucy as she suppressed a longing sigh as she took in the boy's form as he sat and stared out the window with a focused glare, she could tell he felt strongly about how Erigor was trying to kill Makarov, finding it rather cute that he felt that way about the perverted, powerful guild master. She then couldn't help it as she took in every detail of his body; the way his lustrous, fine, wavy jet-black hair fell slightly over his deep, entrancing, powerful and piercing crimson red eyes, the sclera and iris both black that made him look like a demon, how his eyes peered through his rather long eyelashes to the bright blue sky, his fair flawless skin, his angular facial features with their rare almost supernatural beauty, the way his form-fitting armor looked against his well-chiseled, lean and powerful body showcasing his ripped muscles and you could see the outline of his defined abs in his armor. He suddenly stood and while Gray, Natsu and Happy looked at him strangely, Lucy and Virgo seemed to disregard that for a moment as their eyes lowered to his blue cargo pants which seemed to fit snugly against his powerful, muscular legs and as he turned slightly, they blushed as they saw his buns of steel. Lucy held her finger to her nose as she tried to keep it from bleeding due to her detailed observation resulting in her feeling the intense desire to take him right there and then in front of everyone in the vehicle.

"I'm going to try and intercept Erigor first and see if I can't beat that bastard before he gets to Clover," said Hiko with a sadistic, confident grin that seemed to unnerve all the occupants of the vehicle, but Lucy seemed to blush at the thought of a sadistic, violent Hiko getting rough with her.

'_W-what the hell! Am I a masochist or something? By Kami...' _thought Lucy as her knees rubbed together, her panties feeling as if Natsu had used his most intense, hottest spell on them as her face struggled to keep that blush down. Hiko leapt out of the window and started dashing, his sheer leg strength leaving deep foot imprints into the track as a large dust cloud picked up and caused all of them to go into a coughing fit for a few seconds due to his vast speed. This managed to distract Lucy's lustful thoughts as she finally managed to calm down now that the object of her affection was gone. Virgo who was having similar thoughts had decided to retreat to the Spirit World to calm down herself.

"AGH! I can't take it anymore! Happy, let's go!" yelled Natsu as he grabbed Happy's tail and Happy seemed to know what he was thinking as he formed his small wings, thanks to his Aera magic, and smashed through the roof of the Magic Mobile as Natsu hung on.

"NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" asked Lucy as she stood slightly and looked through the hole Natsu and Happy made.

"What are you doing, lizard-boy!?" scolded Gray.

"Natsu, get back here!" ordered Erza as she glared daggers at Natsu while trying to focus on driving straight.

"WE ARE GONNA CATCH UP TO HIKO AND BEAT UP ERIGOR! I CAN'T STAY IN THAT THING ANYMORE!" replied Natsu as Happy flew off, causing the remaining members of the team to groan in irritation and annoyance. Lucy then took out Sorcerer's Weekly to pass the time, flipping through the pages as she absentmindedly glanced at the pictures and interviews with famous wizards then her creamy almond eyes caught something she hadn't before. It happened to be an article on Hiko and Erza. It showed the two back to back, each aiming a smirk at the camera which caused Lucy to blush at the attractive duo. She couldn't help but stare at the both of them, particularly Hiko, but she also spent a fair amount of time ogling Erza.

_'Am I Bi? She really is beautiful...' _Lucy thought, wondering about a wild night with Erza as she blushed. She shook her head and continued reading, looking in awe as she read about their exciting adventures then she saw several pages dedicated to Hiko's pictures for the female subscribers, as Erza did not agree to posing for the magazine. She saw him in swimming trunks, several magical, fantasy looking armors that would make many women's hearts flutter due to how handsome he looked and the sexy smile on his face, then she got to the more provocative poses which included him half naked on a bed as Lucy held back a throaty moan at the sight of his deep crimson eyes which looked smoky and hazy as they lingered on the camera, entrancing Lucy as his beautiful, sculpted lips and body were positioned in such a way that it seemed as if he were a natural model and reminded Lucy of a sexy war god due to the battle-ready air that could be seen in his body language to even the densest person. Gray seemed to look over at what Lucy was reading and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Hiko was Fairy Tail's poster boy," said the ice mage as he focused more on the armored pictures that made him slightly envy Hiko's cool.

"He is!? No wonder he looked so familiar when I first saw him! I saw his pictures all the time but I was too focused on the pictures to read the articles or who it was. I don't know how I didn't realize it, I've read tons of articles on him and Erza but I guess they didn't have interviews and photo shoots at the same time," said Lucy, feeling embarrassed for not having recognized Hiko as a rather successful part-time model who frequently did photo shoots but she always had been too preoccupied with getting an eyeful of him to actually read the minimal text on his pictures.

"H-Hiko Mihawk!? Oberon!?" asked Kageyama in fear at the caliber of the people in Fairy Tail. He, unlike Lucy, did not read Sorcerer's Weekly so he had no clue to what the terrifying mage looked like until now.

"I-is it t-true he is a sadistic blood-thirsty demon in the form of a man who will cut down anyone for reward?" asked Kage as Gray sympathized with the man.

"He is three times as horrifying, man. But he won't cut down anyone for a reward, he'd do it for free," said Gray as Kageyama whimpered to which Gray burst out in laughter in response.

"AHAHAHAHA! I'm just messin with you. He really is terrifying, but he is a really smart, scary perceptive, intense, friendly and an honorable guy. He really would fight for free, but unless Erza or whoever else on the job with him needs the money then he'll take it, but usually he tells the clients to keep their money. His strength is no joke either, I've never seen anyone that hard-working and addicted to training as much as he is, and if you were to ever see his battles even those who don't like to fight that much get really anxious to fight him. His fights are like works of art man, I don't think I've ever met someone with such an extreme talent for the combat arts like him and his mastery and knowledge of magic is impressive even for people at his rank. He is also immensely dedicated to our guild and will protect any of us, even the new members he's never met. You should hear his rants when people make fun of his or other people's dreams, it really gets you inspired at how passionate he gets and makes you never want to insult anyone's dreams, especially in front of him. He almost reminds me of Makarov when he does, I think out of the entire guild that he really took the old man's lessons to heart the most. He is like a big brother to all of us..." said Gray, smiling as he let the Dark mage and Lucy in on how close the bonds made in Fairy Tail were. Lucy smiled warmly at being able to hear more about the boy.

_'Hehe...wow it seems like Fairy Tail is one big, warm family. They are closer than my family...I knew this guild was awesome! And Hiko...I didn't know a lot about those sides of him but I could figure the training and combat parts from what I've seen' _thought Lucy as she fondly thought of the boy.

"Why are you all helping me?" asked Kageyama. "What's your angle?" he said looking at them with curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious? You need a doctor and everyone at Oshibana left, so you'll have to see one in Clover. Try to be grateful," said Lucy.

"But we're enemies..." he said not understanding their reasoning. "Oh wait, I get it. You're taking me hostage so you can bargain with Erigor. Well, its not going to work, he doesn't care about me or any of his men..." said Kageyama, his whole air was depressing.

"Geez...lighten up, would ya?" asked Lucy.

"If you want to die, we can make that happen..." started Gray

"Gray!" scolded Lucy.

"There's a lot more to life and death, y'know...you and your Eisenwald pals should try and look for the positive," said Gray as Kageyama looked at him in shock as he looked down and contemplated such a way of life.

Erza, in the front, panted as she began running low on magic energy.

"Damn...I guess *pant* I used *pant* too much magic energy *pant* Hiko, Natsu, you have to stop Erigor. It's all up to you two...don't let me down," she said

* * *

><p>Erigor was flying at great speeds as he smirked maliciously once he began to see signs of the town of Clover coming up.<p>

"Hehehe...I can see the town coming up. Soon, I'll exact our revenge and usher in an era of Darkn-" the Wind Mage was cut off as he heard someone from behind him yelling which he wasn't expecting as the train was disabled.

"ERIGOR! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! IF YOU THOUGHT GETTING TO THE TOWN WOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" shouted Natsu as he held onto Happy who was flying as fast as he could while Natsu expelled fire from his feet to propel them even faster towards Erigor before he let go of Happy and slammed his feet into the unprepared assassin, releasing an explosion in the sky which brought forth a cloud of soot before Erigor was shot out of it into the track, covered in bruises and burns as he got up and glared as Natsu landed on the track. Happy fell into Natsu's hands, eyes closed and his fur covered in sweat.

"Are you okay?!" asked Natsu with worry written on his face as he held Happy close.

"Y-yeah, but I'm so tired..." said Happy as he decided to rest.

"Don't worry buddy, I can take it from here," said Natsu with a grin.

"You again..." said Erigor as he glared at Natsu with his empty looking eyes. "You're one of those Fairy brats from the station. What're you doing he-" he was cut off once more as a vague blur rushed past Natsu before either of them could react and collided with Erigor with as much force if a train actually ran into him, sending the unlucky man flying back several meters while the force causes his body to literally rip through the middle of the tracks where the two parallel rails meet with the intersecting metal bars. The platinum haired man groaned in pain as he got up and glared daggers at what hit him and saw Hiko Mihawk; Oberon, King of the Fairies standing there with his signature powerful, piercing crimson gaze staring right into his coal-black eyes, his killing intent even making the Grim Reaper begin to feel unnerved.

"That's for what you did back there, you son of a bitch!" said Hiko as he glared at the man.

"Haha nice one, Hiko! Hey, how did you get here second? You left first," asked Natsu as the rosette tilted his head.

"Oh, I figured you were going to try and get a chance at this bastard too, so I let you and Happy get to him first so he wouldn't suspect me which worked to my advantage as I didn't have to waste any energy to get him to the ground," said Hiko as he began cracking his knuckles in anticipation of the ass-kicking about to happen. Neither Natsu nor Erigor were not ready for the sheer hunger for battle that expelled from Hiko which exceeded Natsu's usual battle lust, frankly, it made both parties rather scared at how much he craved battle.

_'He is no man...h-he IS A DEMON!' _thought Erigor who, if he were a lesser mage, would have been petrified from the fear but was able to withstand it, impressing Hiko with the assassin's willpower.

"I'm getting really tired of all these hits!" said an irritated Erigor as his eye twitched.

"Hahaha...if you hate getting hit, then you're about to have a REALLY bad day!" said Hiko with a sadistic grin as he threw up a standard unarmed guard while Natsu grinned as well and followed his lead, setting his fists on fire as he stood beside Hiko, blocking the path to Clover.

"I'm going to burn you and that flute to a crisp!" threatened Natsu.

"I'm getting real sick of you Fairy Tail flies...get out of my WAY!" he said as he stood and held out his palm which sent forth powerful winds towards them as it sent the two flying back several meters, picking mass amounts of dust with its currents. However, a bright light shot out of the dust and into the sky; Natsu with his hands and feet covered in flames as he smashed into where Erigor was a few moments ago before he moved, he continues his frenzied assault as Erigor struggled to block and evade.

_'Impossible! He uses his flames to jump and strike!? I underestimated his power, this might actually be a challenge!' _thought Erigor with a smirk as he flew up into the air, drifting just above Natsu as he glared up at Erigor.

"Hey! Get down here and fight me!" said Natsu.

"Heh...don't get cocky." said Erigor as he lifted his palm, forming a purple Magic Circle as spiraling winds shot out and surrounded Natsu before becoming a massive tornado. "STORM BRINGER!" The powerful storm spun Natsu around in its currents before throwing him off to the side of the tracks, as he fell to the abyss.

"Heheh let's see your fire get you out of-OOF!" Erigor groaned in pain as Hiko suddenly appeared in front of him as he swung his broad katana into the man's torso, the force propelling him back as a gash was left in his torso. Hiko landed on the track and yelled down to the abyss.

"NATSU!" he yelled as he was about to summon his Heaven's Wheel armor, but then an immensely powerful pillar of fire shot from the abyss and formed a hand as it literally gripped the track and pulled Natsu up, landing next to Hiko who simply stared at Natsu in shock as did Erigor and Happy.

"B-but that's impossible!" stated Erigor.

_'Hehe...you never cease to amaze me, Natsu...you are going to become a hell of a mage one day!' _thought Hiko with a grin

"So that's what you were talking about, Macao...I think I understand now!" Natsu muttered as he stared at his hand before smirking up at Erigor.

"You look a little cold up there! How about I warm you right up!? FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he grinned toothily as he pounded his fists before taking in a deep breath as he then held his fists in front of his mouth, leaving some space for his breath to blow in as he expelled a powerful stream of fire which Erigor blocked with a Storm Wall, though it slightly burned his hand before Hiko emerged out of the smoke made from it and began assaulting Erigor with his swords, knocking the wind out of him as the devastating strikes hit accurate spots on the body to cause the most damage externally and internally and Erigor could barely find an opening to get away from the powerful warrior.

"There's no rhyme or reason to their attacks! Is this what all Fairy Tail wizards are like!?" muttered Erigor. "While you two are formidable, you are still no match for me!"

"Ready when you are!" said Hiko and Natsu simultaneously as they grinned up at the man who then formed another magic circle.

"STORM MAIL!" he proclaimed as powerful winds came together and surrounded him in an armor of Wind. "Here I come!" said Erigor as he flew down at the speed of wind while Natsu rocketed up to meet him with a flaming punch but was easily knocked back to the tracks.

"Agh! What was that?!" said Natsu as he got up, looking at the Storm Mail.

"That armor is made of the same winds used for the Wind Barrier back at the Station..." said Hiko as Natsu listened.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little breeze?" taunted Erigor as he stood before them with a smirk. Natsu continued trying to break through it as Hiko closed his eyes and as he thought back to event in the past.

_Flashback_

_"Aniki! Aniki!" shouted a younger Hiko, who was covered in white rags as he dropped a number of wooden weapons before he ran over to a young, extremely handsome man with long, flowing, fine brown hair, tanned skin, chiseled features and dressed in a suit of armor which neither looked too extravagant nor too used. It looked like a knight's dream armor; one that any Knight would be proud to wear. The man seemed to be overseeing Hiko as he trained with the wooden weapons against stone dummies._

_"Yes, Otouto-kun?" said the man in a soft, gravelly voice though he smiled warmly at the boy. _

_"Is it true that there are swordsmen in this world who can cut through anything!?" asked Hiko, his deep, glowing crimson red eyes still evident though now much bigger with the innocence of a child as pure excitement was plastered on his features at the thought of the feat. The man chuckled as he ruffled Hiko's hair and then picked up a leaf as he walked forward._

_"Yes, Hiko-kun...there are swordsmen in this world who by cutting nothing, can cut anything." said the man as Hiko looked at him with a confused look._

_"Wha-? That doesn't make any sense!" complained Hiko as he pouted cutely to which the man laughed._

_"Here, I'll show you," said the man as he tossed the leaf up and he then requipped a purple double-edged broadsword borderline black with the blade curving inward as it got down the length but it curved back outward slightly before meeting at the tip in a leaf-shape with the corners at the strokes of the blade missing, leaving the tip to resemble a spearhead. On the flat of the blade is a lighter purple shade with strange writing on it though it did not resemble any mortal language. The guard was a thin purple metal arc that seemed to have already been a part of the blade, rather than being attached like usual swords, with similar missing pieces around the base of the blade with two small chains wrapping diagonally across the guard forming an X and the hilt was a metallic, smooth, thin and cylindrical-shaped with the butt of the blade ending a blunt point. All in all, it is a beautifully crafted blade, too beautiful to have been forged by mortal hands and any warrior could tell. He used the magnificent weapon with the exceptionally-sharp looking edge and swung it into the leaf, Hiko rolled his eyes as he expected to see the leaf float to the ground in two, but was surprised to see not even a nick on it as gently landed on the ground as if it hadn't even been hit._

_"Aniki, you didn't cut it," said Hiko with a raised eyebrow. The man smirked, a smile that Hiko would adopt later in life and become one of his signatures_

_"Exactly, Otouto-kun. Swordsmen are supposed to be masters of their weapon, their bond with their sword is sacred but it is understood that the weapon is to do as the swordsman commands. Swordplay that cuts everything isn't real swordplay, that makes it no different from some sharp piece of scrap metal. Great warriors are supposed to masters of their weapon," said the man sagely, surprisingly wise for his age._

_"But why do I only cut everything my blade touches?" asked Hiko, not wanting to be a shame to swordsmen or warriors in general._

_"It's because you haven't learned yet. You have to bond with your sword and wish for it deep in your heart, if your will is strong enough and if your skills are top notch, your sword will listen then you can swing at the most fragile of objects and not cut them. This way, you can protect what you hold dear. Alternatively, through this same method, you can cut through anything, even stone and steel. There have been old tales of great swordsmen who cut through the very wind itself!" said the man as he spun around in a show of dexterity that Hiko couldn't even trace as a thin ray of purple light briefly shone through the stone dummies around him before only every other dummy fell, cut in halves. Hiko began jumping around in amazement as his eyes widened in awe at the showcase of cutting control of the man._

_"Sugoiiiii! Lancelot-aniki! I'm going to be a swordsman who can cut through anything! No! I'm going to become a warrior with that control over all of my weapons!" proclaimed Hiko as the newly dubbed Lancelot chuckled with his eyes closed._

_"Haha Otouto, did you even listen to me?"_

_Flashback End_

Natsu tried get close enough to smash into Erigor with a flaming punch but before he could even get too close, he was shot back. He got up and shot fire from his feet and hands to try and shoot right into Erigor.

"My Storm Mail blows outwardly so it will continue to smother your pathetic flames! AHAHA! Fire can NEVER defeat Wind!" boasted Erigor.

"AGH!" Natsu was again thrown back by the Storm Mail, all of his efforts being futile against the power of the wind. "Dammit...I can't even get close enough to land a hit. It's like standing inside of a typhoon, but I gotta keep trying!" said Natsu but he then felt a powerful grip harder than steel on his shoulder which caused him to look back and see Hiko who gave him a focused, determined look.

"Oi Natsu...let me take a crack at it," said Hiko in a calm fashion and Natsu nodded dumbly as he stepped aside for Hiko to try. Hiko then took a deep breath as he lightly gripped his katana's hilt as Erigor belted out boisterous laughter which was amplified by his wind's currents.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take your best shot, Oberon!" taunted Erigor as he simply stood there and increased the power of his Storm Mail. Hiko simply closed his eyes as intense focus seemed to roll off of him in waves which seemed to unnerve Erigor just as much, if not more, than his usual killing intent did.

_'W-what's going on here?! Why do I feel this impending doom? He is just a lowly swordsman, he can't possibly defeat me!' _thought Erigor as he tried to overcome what he thought was irrational fear.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of Hiko and he was enveloped in a gold light as his armor slowly dissipated before his hand plunged into another pocket dimension and he was then clothed in a plain white henley shirt, a few buttons undone, plain black pants tucked in black boots with a green haramaki around his waist where three katanas rest, two of them being the same swords he had when he first made his appearance with the addition of an elegant looking, beautiful katana in a pure white sheath, the bottom of the sheath being covered in gold with the hilt wrapped in white cloth decorated with a gold diamond design and a gold round guard. Three gold rod-like earrings hung from his left earlobe and his hair was covered by a black headband with the wrap coming just above his eyes, casting a dangerous-looking shadow over his eyes from which his crimson red eyes looked even more demonic as he stared down the wind mage before him.

"...AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA! Th-that's the armor you ch-chose!? LIKE THAT'LL HELP!" Erigor seemed to have lost his fear and continued laughing at Hiko's apparent lack of protection. Natsu rose a pink eyebrow in confusion.

"Hiko, will that really help?" asked Natsu a little doubtful of Hiko's decision but Hiko spared him a single glance which boasted complete confidence and unshakable determination and conviction, causing Natsu's face to break out into a grin as he knew when he got like this Hiko was an unstoppable force.

"Storm Shredder!" yelled Erigor as he shot out several mini blades of wind to cut into both Fairy Tail mages. In a dazzling display of acrobatics, Hiko easily outmaneuvered the blades, gracefully stepping around and shifting the contours of his body to evade many of them at once as Natsu, who wasn't so mobile crossed his arms to block the brunt of the attack and ended up skidding back. Eventually, Hiko skid right back next to Natsu, being assaulted by the blades before they stopped coming at them.

"Haha! Don't be ashamed at how far you've come, you never REALLY had a chance against me!" boasted Erigor but Natsu simply looked at Hiko in suspicion.

_'He could have kept dodging, there is no way he would lose to an attack like this, so why?' _the rosette wondered. Hiko noticed his look and decided to address it later.

"I'm going to put an end to this right now!" said Erigor as he increased the amount of wind in his Storm Mail then sent himself flying at the two, causing a horizontal shredding tornado to fly towards the two.

"Natsu! Hiko! That's a dangerous spell, don't let it touch you!" said Happy. Hiko simply grinned as he bent his knees and grabbed the white katana and slid it, sheath and all, from his haramaki and began to spin it around behind his back until the hilt was pointing up just behind his left shoulder as his right hand came down and gripped it in reverse.

"Sword Magic: Ittoryu Iai:...!" Hiko started as he disappeared in a vague blur. Natsu saw his friend disappear and looked around then saw as the tornado was about to hit him, but suddenly a thin ray of blue light shone through the tornado for a moment before dissipating as the wind seemed to split apart, one half shooting into the sky while the other into the abyss. With the tornado gone, Natsu saw Erigor before him in his Storm Mail looking around in confusion before seeing Hiko past Erigor's shoulder with his back turned to the both of them almost in the same position as he was before he disappeared except his shirt was torn to shreds, now in strips of cloth at his feet revealing his wonderfully sculpted, lean and wiry body that seemed now be covered in cuts and blood from charging through the tornado, his body remarkably intact as most would have met the same fate as his shirt, and he held the sheath to the white katana on his left side as the katana itself was only slightly unsheathed and even though it was only a little bit, the beauty and superiority of the blade's craftsmanship was clearly evident, though it seemingly never was taken out fully.

"My Wind! What happened?!" wondered Erigor as he saw Hiko standing over his shoulder. "Hn...it must've been your doing! Nevertheless, you still haven't beaten me! Hahahah-AGH!" he was cut off by the resounding click of Hiko completely resheathing his katana and as if on cue, a literal scar appeared in not only Erigor's torso but in the wind that made up the Storm Mail itself, now the armor was stained with blood. He looked over at Hiko again and Hiko had turned his head slightly, allowing one of his deep, powerful, piercing crimson eyes to be visible as the sight of it shook Erigor to his core as he became increasingly terrified as he felt the eye look through him and bore into his very soul. An immense amount of terrifying focus can be seen in Hiko's eyes and a hint of mercy, as if telling Erigor with his eyes that he chose to ONLY deal him a lethal gash. _'H-HE IS A MONSTER! HE ACTUALLY CUT THROUGH MY WIND ARMOR!? BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?'_

"Shishi Sonson...!" finished Hiko as he stood to his full height.

Natsu then looked down as he then shouted in anguish before throwing his vest to the wind and crouched, grabbing one of the rails on the track as he began screaming in anger.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! I CAN'T JUST SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING! WHAT WAS ALL THAT TRAINING FOR THEN!? I HAVE TO BEAT HIM!" shouted Natsu as he continued screaming, becoming angrier and angrier causing his flames to become so intense that four pillars of stone around the track caught on fire, then suddenly a powerful pillar of fire like the one before shot up around Natsu as he ripped the metal railing with his bare hands.

"What is this boy? The angrier he gets, the more powerful his flames become...Flames of Emotion. But that is an ancient spell, how can this gaki know how to use it!? W-wait...he is drawing my wind to his flames!" Erigor began to panic at the turning of the tide of the battle.

"Oi Natsu!" said Happy causing Natsu to become distracted out of his anger long enough to lose all the flames he was building up. "You suck. Just wait for Gray to come and handle this! He could handle Erigor way better than you could," said Happy with a coy, cat-equivalent of a smirk as Natsu's and Hiko's jaws dropped.

"Oh boy..." said Hiko, recognizing how bad things were going to get.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?" screamed Natsu now far angrier than before as his flames shot up in a pillar more powerful than any he had produced on that day as Erigor's Storm Mail was completely stripped from him as it fed Natsu's flames, leaving him defenseless.

"His flames! They are too strong! But he couldn't possibly be-" exclaimed Erigor as he looked up in panic as all the flames condensed into a flaming aura around Natsu who then shot like a jet straight forward into Erigor's torso with a powerful, flaming headbutt which cauterized the massive gash dealt to him by Hiko, causing him to slowly slip into unconsciousness during the attack's duration.

"FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" screamed Natsu as he continued propelling forward with Erigor moving back to, the wind knocked out of him as Natsu then fell below him.

_'A Dragon Slayer!? They actually exist!' _thought Erigor just before the same pillar that was condensed around Natsu shot back up into him, throwing him into the air as the flames burned intensely into him. Erigor fell right back down headfirst, through the stone and all as his body smoked from the powerful attack but he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Ya like that, Happy?!" boasted Natsu.

"You sure showed him that if you mess with the Salamander, you're gonna get burned!" said Happy with a smile.

"You weren't saying that earlier..." said Natsu still a little sore at the 'insult'.

"Naaaatssuuuu, I was just saying that so you would get angrier and beat him but it doesn't matter, YOU WON!," explained Happy.

"Hehe, I guess you're right," said Natsu then he looked to Hiko as he came over to Natsu with a smile. Natsu mirrored the smile then the two of them formed fists as Hiko tapped his fist on Natsu's then Natsu tapped his fist on Hiko's before they fistbumped and slapped each other's open hand with broad grins on each of their faces.

"Hahaha! That was a sick move, Hiko! So it WAS you that stopped the Wind Barrier from before..." Natsu reasoned in a rare show of his analytic skills. Hiko simply smiled.

"Yeah, something like that. And it wasn't that impressive, in all honesty. Despite being Eisenwald's strongest mage, he was far from S-Class level and his mastery of his Wind Magic wasn't sufficient enough or else I wouldn't have been able to cut through his armor at my current level," said Hiko critically and almost bitterly, like he was a little frustrated that the only reason he wasn't torn to shreds was because he got lucky, as he remained cryptic about what happened back at the station.

"That's so COOL!" Natsu said, still focused on the station as he disregarded his critical self-examination, as stars were now in his eyes at the thought of Hiko cutting stuff. Hiko smiled at the boy gratefully as Natsu's attitude was lifting his spirits because of his innocent admiration.

"Haha, I could say the same about you changing the property of your fire. That is an advanced move, or so I hear from Macao," said Hiko who looked impressed with Natsu. Natsu then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but then he rose an eyebrow.

"Why did you let yourself get hit before? I know you could have kept dodging," said Natsu.

"You just keep surprising me. I didn't think you would catch that, but Erigor truly deserved his position as Ace of his guild because he did have enough skill that I couldn't gauge completely the power and speed of his attacks after his Storm Mail was donned in order to effectively use that last technique. Plus, I like to give my opponents the feeling as if they have some sort of fighting chance that way I can defeat them physically and destroy their confidence." said Hiko as he cackled sadistically which sufficient to say, creeped Natsu the fuck out and Happy as they laughed alongside him nervously.

"Hiko! Natsu! You guys okay?!" screamed Lucy. The two shirtless mages turned to see an exhausted looking Erza sitting at the Magic Mobile as Lucy, Gray who was now only in his pants and Kageyama got out.

"Hey Erza! You just missed us giving Erigor the whooping of a lifetime!" Natsu boasted as Erza smirked and tried to get out of the seat, but as she did, her legs were too weak and Lucy quickly went to help her but Hiko appeared right beside her at a moment's notice and cushioned her fall with his well defined pecs which both females noticed were bare and open for the world to see, needless to say, the two took advantage of the opportunity and ogled him to no end.

_'She is so lucky! His body is so jacked! Soooo much better than the magazines. Kami, I just want to...' _thought Lucy as her thoughts trailed off into a long, heated fantasy as she blushed heavily at the sight of a shirtless Hiko. She and Erza seemed to notice that despite the new injuries, they did nothing to his beauty and if anything, gave him more of a masculine, warrior charm which Erza especially appreciated.

_'By Kami, I forgot how great his body felt. He is almost always wearing his damn armor when he decides to hold me. He looks like a beautiful god of war.. oh fuck, he looks so hot and wild with those cuts all on him and his hair all messy. CALM DOWN ERZA! Get a grip! You are better than this!' _she mentally slapped herself, but she couldn't help but exquip her Heart Kreuz armor, leaving the sleeveless white blouse with ruffles along the buttons and a blue bow at her collar as she snuggled closer against his torso, being able to feel his muscles much better without her armor in the way. Lucy resisted the urge to glare at her female idol, but couldn't help but immense envy and heat eating away at her as she longed to be in Erza's position.

"Geez Erza...you must have used a lot of magic energy if you can't even maintain your standard armor anymore..." said Hiko as his piercing crimson eyes gazed down into her beautiful brown eyes, fixated in a worried glance. _'Damn she is so gorgeous...' _He couldn't help but let his eyes linger as he took in her athletic hourglass figure which he rarely saw due to her armor, even though she kept herself in peak physical shape, she still retained her slender, womanly figure which was always a pleasant surprise whenever he saw her without her armor, he looked at her smooth, soft and supple skin, after his eyes trailed down to her blouse which barely was able to restrain her ample bust though it suited her body and then he looked down at her skirt which he knew half hid her long, slender, toned legs he couldn't help but lick his beautifully sculpted lips at the thought of them as he then looked just immediately down at her lustrous, long, flowing scarlet red hair which was extremely exotic to Hiko. His partner was one damn sexy woman, but he kept his features schooled.

_'Hehe...he can be so dense, its so cute...' _squealed Erza in her head but she simply smiled and told him not to worry.

"You look stupid just wearing scarf while half-naked, loser" said Gray with crossed arms.

"Shut up! Hey Lucy, let me have your clothes!" said Natsu.

"As if!" screamed Lucy

"Erigor...was defeated?" said Kageyama, completely in shock then he saw the Lullaby on the ground.

"Since we are so close to Clover, we should head over to the guild masters and ask them how to properly dispose of the Lullaby" said Erza. Suddenly the Magic Mobile was propelled into the air due to several shadow arms slamming into the track, allowing it to fly into the air briefly as one of the arms grabbed the Lullaby.

"Kage! What are you doing!?" yelled Gray.

"Haha! You shouldn't have let down your guard, losers! Now I'm going to finish what Erigor started!" said Kageyama as he grinned while driving the Magic Mobile then drove off. Leaving the dumbstruck Fairy Tail members in the dust.

"THAT JERK!"

"THIS IS HOW HE PAYS US BACK FOR SAVING HIM!"

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM AND STOP HIM!"

**Chapter End!**_  
><em>

As promised fans, the 3rd chapter is up and good to go. A few things to note; what happened at the station and what happened in the battle with Erigor in terms of Hiko's cutting ability are only minimally related to each other. Who Lancelot is and how he is relevant to Hiko's life will be revealed later and no Virgo will not be a part of the harem. And yes Hiko is a part-time model in order to get money for food or something else, he is Fairy Tail's posterboy after the entire guild voted on him and Mirajane to represent them. The handshake that he and Natsu did was what Natsu and Lucy did in the Duke Everlue episode. If anyone could recognize the Requip armor Hiko last used, yes it is exactly based on Roronoa Zoro. I will put up a poll in order to decide whether to call it "Blade Hunter" or "Demon Cutter". If any fan is reading Naruto and the Shinobi Gari, you already know that Hiko is loosely based off of Zoro and a number of my favorite anime characters along with yours truly. Anyways, tell me how you liked it, tell me how you hated it, review, favorite, follow, you can tell me your vote through review if you don't feel like using the poll or if you want me to know who you are and why. I personally prefer if you review it to me so I can develop a personal friendship with you guys. There are more crossovee surprises and surprises in general. Until next chapter!

Ja Ne!


End file.
